Aesthetics and Identity
by Lichtregen
Summary: Ichigo x Ishida One-Shot Collection
1. BACKup

**Ichigo x Ishida**

Information:  
age: Ichigo (17), Ishida (17)  
genre: humour, shounen-ai, drama  
song: "Aesthetics and Identity" by Sugiyama Noriaki and Morita Masakazu  
note: Sorry that the story is only in German. When there is time I will try to translate it into English.

_The more you try to resist your emotions, the more you'll entangle yourself with destiny._

* * *

**1. BACKup**

_オマエを殴るためにも勝ち残るさ_

_omae wo naguru tame ni mo kachinokoru sa_

_To punch you, I will win._

„Kurosaki Ichigo."

„Ja!", antwortete Ichigo, der sich bereits von seinem Platz erhoben hatte und, wie sie es tagelang geübt hatten, zum Podium, vor dem er nun stand, geschritten war, prompt und stieg langsam die Treppe zum Schuldirektor hinauf. Eine tiefe Verbeugung folgte, während der seine linke und schließlich seine rechte Hand um das ihm gereichte Zeugnis griffen, seine Augen kurz auf die seines Rektors trafen, ehe er sich erneut verbeugte, umwandte und, unter erneutem Gruß Richtung Nationalflagge, die Bühne wieder hinabstieg. Unten angekommen legte Ichigo sein Diplom auf den Tisch neben den Lehrern zu denen der anderen, bevor er sich, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sein Vater immer noch brav in der vorletzten Reihe saß, und kurz zu Orihime und Tatsuki auf der anderen Seite der Stuhlreihen geschaut hatte, mit einem Grummeln wieder auf seinem Stuhl links neben Sado niederließ.

Wirklich, diese ganze Zeremonie war absolut nichts für ihn… Die strengen Formalien, die langen und ermüdenden Reden, das gerade Sitzen, die fließend ästhetischen Bewegungen und ständigen Verbeugungen, die er mit seinen Mitabsolventen bis zum Erbrechen hatte üben müssen, widerstrebten ihm einfach, standen sie doch im kompletten Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten. Zudem schnürte ihm seine bis zum Kragen hochgeschlossene, graue und frisch gebügelte Schuluniform die Luft ab und das missbilligende Schnauben neben ihm tat auch nicht gerade dazu bei, seine zusätzlich noch durch die vehemente Rebellion seines Magens schlechte Laune zu beheben.

„Ist was, Ishida?", fragte er deshalb in angriffslustigem Ton den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann neben ihm, der aufgrund der Lautstärke von Ichigos Worten verärgert die Stirn kräuselte und – als Gegendemonstration – extra leise antwortete, was wohl kaum stören würde.

„Mir ist nur gerade die bemitleidenswerte Tatsache aufgefallen, dass du dein vorherrschend primitives Verhalten gerade mal für maximal zwei Minuten ablegen kannst, ehe du wieder in dein normales Schema verfällst."

„Oh, entschuldige, wenn ich mit den Tönen deiner majestätischen Quincy-Nasenflügel nicht mithalten kann, sondern mich auf das ‚primitive' Grummeln eines Normalsterblichen beschränken muss", konterte Ichigo sarkastisch. Den finsteren Blick, den er Ishida zuwarf, ignorierte dieser jedoch gekonnt, hielt stattdessen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das weitere Geschehen vor ihnen gerichtet.

„Woher kommt diese plötzliche Einsicht, Kurosaki? Du zerstörst gerade mein unerschütterlich geglaubtes Weltbild."

„Ich bin nicht ‚einsichtig'", widersprach Ichigo bestimmt. „Das war _Ironie_."

Ishida schnaubte belustigt.

„Zu solchen sprachlichen Gewandtheiten bist du doch gar nicht fähig…"

Verstimmt verzog Ichigo die Mundwinkel, merkte jedoch nicht, dass er dadurch Ishidas Provokation nur in die Hände spielte.

„Musst du _immer_ darauf rumhacken? Das wird langsam langweilig…"

„Das liegt in meiner Natur", erklärte Ishida in gleichgültigem Ton, wandte sich, da ihm die Aufrufe der anderen Absolventen zu eintönig wurden, dabei mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu Ichigo. „Zudem muss ich doch verhindern, in Gefahr zu laufen, mich in deiner Gegenwart deinem Intelligenzstatus anzupassen."

„Sehr nett…"

„So bin ich halt."

„Ja, ein Arschloch."

„Wenigstens bin ich kein Neandertaler, der alles kurz und klein hackt, was ihm in die Quere kommt, anstatt seinen Verstand zu gebrauchen", konterte Ishida mit selbstsicherem Grinsen, vergaß allmählich, dass sie sich mitten in ihrer Schulabschlusszeremonie befanden und sie deswegen auf Ruhe und Disziplin getrimmt worden waren.

„Und ich nicht der Ritter in der weißen Rüstung, der unbedingt Amor spielen und Leute mit Pfeilen abschießen muss…", wetterte Ichigo dagegen, nicht gewillt, die sich langsam zuspitzende und lauter werdende Diskussion zu verlieren.

„Ein ungehobelter Primat wie du ist auch nicht fähig dazu, die Künste der Quincy in ihrer Vollkommenheit zu begreifen."

„Aber selbst verstehst du den Schwertkampf auch nicht…"

„Willst du dich etwa mit meinem Intellekt messen, Kurosaki? Gib lieber auf, du verlierst ohnehin", forderte Ishida Genannten heraus, stachelte diesen noch durch seinen siegessicheren Blick an.

„Pah, von wegen…", gab Ichigo überzeugt zurück, streckte Ishida kurz die Zunge raus. „Streber!"

„Idiot."

„Anus!"

Irritiert hob Ishida eine schwarze Augenbraue.

„Wirklich erstaunlich, dass sich solch ein Nomen in deinem Wortschatz befindet, aber… Was ist _das_ für eine Beleidigung?"

„Soll ich bei den ganzen hier anwesenden Eltern und Schülern etwa ‚Arschloch' sagen…?", platzte es aus Ichigo verteidigend heraus.

„_Du_ solltest besser gar nichts mehr sagen, Kurosaki." Ichigo und Ishida, die so sehr in ihren Streit vertieft waren, dass sie das Geschehen um sie herum überhaupt nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatten, glaubten, ihnen bliebe vor Schreck das Herz stehen, als die durchdringende Stimme des stellvertretenden Schuldirektors durch den Saal schallte, die Aufmerksamkeit jedes Anwesenden auf ihn und Ishida lenkte, da Kagine-sensei die Güte hatte, mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger und mit vor Entrüstung wackelndem Schnurrbart _dezent_ auf die zwei Störer hinzuweisen.

„In all meiner Zeit als Lehrer an dieser Schule ist mir noch nie so eine Unverschämtheit unter die Augen gekommen!", tönte er lauthals weiter, sodass einige Schüler sich verschreckt in ihren Stühlen zusammenkauerten. „Die heilige Zeremonie mit eurem penetranten und permanenten Disput dermaßen zu stören ist eine Blamage und wirft ein schlechtes Licht auf die gute Reputation dieser Schule!"

„Als ob er diesen Ruf durch sein Geschrei nicht gerade selbst zerstören würde", murmelte Keigo Mizuiro zu, verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Das habe ich gehört, Asano!", bewies Kagine-sensei wieder einmal sein ausgesprochen gutes Gehör in allen Angelegenheiten, die den Schülern Probleme bereiten konnten. „Das gibt Nachsitzen! Ach ne, ihr geht ja nicht mehr zur Schule…", berichtigte er sich verwirrt, wandte sich, um seinen Fehler zu überspielen, dafür aber wieder an Ichigo und Ishida, welcher den anderen, als ob er diesen allein für die Sache verantwortlich machte, anklagend anschaute.

„Und _ihr_!" Wieder zuckten die beiden ob der Lautstärke der in der totenstillen Halle widerschallenden Stimme zusammen. „Raus hier! Los, verschwindet! Eure Zeugnisse habt ihr ja schon entgegengenommen, also macht euch vom Acker!"

„Der kann sich auch echt nicht entscheiden, ob er jetzt wie ein Lackaffe oder wie ein Penner spricht…", nuschelte Ichigo, erhob sich jedoch, ebenso wie Ishida, ohne Widerworte von seinem Platz und schritt, nach einem letzten verschmitzten, aber auch entschuldigenden Blick zu seinen Freunden, Richtung Ausgang, sich wohl bewusst, dass gerade hunderte Augenpaare ihren peinlichen Abgang verfolgten, die meisten Leute hinter vorgehaltener Hand anfingen zu tuscheln oder… durch die Halle brüllten.

„_Das_ ist mein Sohn! Stolz wie eh und je schreitet er unter den verdrießlichen Blicken der Meute aus der Halle! Der Junge hat Rückgrat! Ach, ich bin so stolz auf dich, Ichigo!", tat Isshin seine merkwürdige Freude über den Verweis seines Sohnes kund, während er voller Elan aufsprang und Ichigo unter Tränen zuwinkte.

Ichigo derweil tat so, als ob er seinen peinlichen Vater nicht sehen, geschweige denn kennen würde, schnappte sich Ishidas Handgelenk und zerrte diesen, der teils amüsiert, teils verstört von Isshins auffälliger Einlage stehen geblieben war, weiter Richtung Tür. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er noch, dass auch Isshin seine Reihe verlassen und im Schlepptau eine für Ichigo unbekannte, mehr als missgestimmt aussehende Person, deren Brillengläser wie die Ishidas auf einschüchternde Art und Weise reflektierten, hatte. Da durfte er sich, ganz gleich wie Isshin gerade auch reagiert haben mochte, bestimmt noch etwas anhören…

„Du kannst mich jetzt wieder loslassen", durchbrach Ishidas Stimme plötzlich seine Gedanken, und erst jetzt erkannte Ichigo, dass sie die Halle bereits durchquert hatten und nun vor der bereits wieder geschlossenen Tür standen.

„Oh, ja", erwiderte er irritiert, löste seinen Griff und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen, was?"

„Was ja wohl ganz allein in deiner Schuld liegt." Ishidas Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch schwer zu deuten, eine Mischung aus Belustigung und Wut, von denen letztere momentan jedoch eindeutig überwiegte.

„_Meine_ Schuld?", lachte Ichigo, während er mit dem Finger auf sich zeigte. „Zum Reden gehören immer _zwei_, Ishida!"

„Es war nicht das Reden, das uns vor die Tür beförderte, sondern deine mangelnde Disziplin, deine Stimme gesenkt zu halten."

„Du hast mich provoziert!", verteidigte sich Ichigo, deutete entrüstet auf sein Gegenüber.

„Du hättest dich ja nicht darauf einlassen müssen", warf Ishida achselzuckend ein.

„Jetzt gibst du es sogar zu!"

„Es war trotzdem deine Schuld…"

„DU-!"

„Mach, was du willst", unterbrach Ishida ihn plötzlich, bevor er überhaupt richtig ansetzen konnte, und schob seine Brille mit geschickten Fingern die Nase hinauf, „aber ich gehe jetzt. Bis später… oder auch nicht."

Bevor Ichigo ihn hätte aufhalten können, war Ishida ihm auch schon durch Hirenkyaku entwischt, sodass er jetzt allein vor der Halle stand und nichts so recht mit seiner neugewonnenen Freizeit anzufangen wusste. Dass Ishida gerne mal verschwand, um Ichigos, wie er es nannte, ‚aufdringlicher Persönlichkeit' zu entkommen, war ja nicht ungewöhnlich, aber dass er es dieses Mal _so_ eilig zu haben schien, machte Ichigo dann doch stutzig. Obwohl… hatte er da nicht auch noch etwas vergessen?

„Da bist du ja, Sohnemann!", klopfte ihm eine raue Hand kräftig auf die Schulter. „Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!" Ach ja, _dieses_ Problem hätte er aber auch nur zu gerne verdrängt…

„Haben _wir_ nicht", widersprach ihm die genervt klingende Stimme von Isshins Begleiter, den Ichigo als den grauhaarigen Mann mit der Brille aus der Halle identifizierte.

„Ah, ihr kennt euch ja noch gar nicht!", rief Isshin freudestrahlend aus, anscheinend ausgesprochen erpicht darauf, sie beide miteinander bekannt zu machen. „Ichigo, das ist Ryuuken, Uryuus Vater. Ryuuken, das ist Ichigo, mein Sohn."

„Wie unschwer zu erkennen ist…" Ryuukens Miene blieb unbewegt, doch seine Stimme drückte eine unverkennbare Abneigung aus.

Ichigo hingegen starrte den älteren Mann ungeniert und mit dümmlich-verwirrter Miene an, was Ryuuken mit einem verächtlichen Blitzen seiner Brillengläser strafte.

„Das ist also… Ishidas Vater?", richtete Ichigo die Frage an seinen Vater, brauchte noch einmal Bestätigung, bevor er so einer Neuigkeit Glauben schenken konnte, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass besonders der Ausdruck ihrer eisblauen Augen Ishidas und Ryuukens Verwandtschaft mehr als offensichtlich machte.

„Jaah, Uryuu sieht ihm ziemlich ähnlich, nicht wahr, Ryuuken?" Isshin stupste Ryuuken neckisch in die Seite, was dieser aber nicht allzu freundschaftlich aufnahm.

„Wie oft soll ich noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst, _Kurosaki_?"

„Ach, jetzt sei nicht so verklemmt; wir kennen uns immerhin schon seit Jahren und unsere Kinder nennen sich schließlich auch beim Vornamen."

„Ähm", warf Ichigo einwendend ein, wurde jedoch von seinem Vater an weiteren Worten gehindert, als dieser ihm die Luft durch eine schraubstockartige Umarmung nahm.

„Die beiden verstehen sich sogar _so_ gut, dass sie nicht einmal während ihrer Abschlusszeremonie die Finger voneinander lassen können", zwinkerte Isshin. „Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt hätte, wie die Luft zwischen euch geknistert hat, Ichi-"

Im nächsten Moment krachte auch schon Ichigos Faust rückwärts gegen seinen Unterkiefer, der durch die Wucht des Schlages geräuschvoll knackte, was Ichigo die Gelegenheit gab, sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters zu befreien.

„Was laberst du da für einen Mist, oyaji?! Da hat überhaupt nichts zwischen uns ‚geknistert'!", empörte sich Ichigo, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen einen leicht roten Schimmer annahmen. „Wir haben gestritten, sonst nichts!"

„Ah, so nennt man das heutzutage also", nickte Isshin zustimmend, während er sich freudestrahlend den schmerzenden Kiefer hielt. „Aber Papa hat Verständnis dafür, wenn du ihm nicht sofort alles erzählen willst~ Die erste Liebe ist schließlich eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit, aus denen man die Eltern lieber raushalten will."

Ichigo war sprachlos, wusste nicht einmal, wie er auf so viel Blödheit seines Vaters, die mit dieser Aussage ihren bisherigen, traurigen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, reagieren sollte. Aber wie es schien, war er nicht der Einzige, der Isshins zweifelhaften Verstand in Frage stellte.

„Halt meinen Sohn da raus, Kurosaki", herrschte Ryuuken ihn mit eisiger Stimme an, die selbst Ichigo eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. „Dein missratener Abkömmling hat Uryuu in der Vergangenheit ohnehin schon genug Ärger bereitet, und jetzt auch noch diese inakzeptable Suspendierung von der Zeremonie… Uryuu ist mitnichten so einfältig, sich auf jemanden aus _deiner_ Familie einzulassen."

„Ah~, jetzt bist du aber wirklich hart zu dir selbst, Ryuuken", kicherte Isshin daraufhin nur, ignorierte gekonnt den tödlichen Blick, der ihn durchbohrte.

„_Kurosaki_…", zischte Ryuuken bedrohlich, achtete wachsam auf eine Reaktion seitens Ichigo, doch dieser hatte vollkommen den Faden dieser merkwürdigen Unterhaltung verloren, kommentierte das Ganze nur mit einem fragenden Stirnrunzeln, während er zwischen den beiden älteren Männern hin und her blickte.

„Jaja, schon gut", wiegelte Isshin, dem die maliziöse Aura des anderen wohl endlich aufgefallen war, beschwichtigend ab und zog einen Schmollmund. „Trotzdem würden die beiden gut zusammen passen…"

„Würden wir/sie nicht!", widersprachen Ichigo und Ryuuken einstimmig, was Ichigo irgendwie leicht verstörte und letzterem die Chance gab, als Erster das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Ich schätze es jedenfalls nicht, dass Uryuu weiterhin unter den schlechten Einfluss deines Sohnes gerät. Die Aktion heute war wohl der beste Beweis dafür, dass so etwas niemals positive Auswirkungen haben kann."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, weswegen du jetzt so einen Aufstand machst", entgegnete Isshin trocken, streckte Ichigo im nächsten Moment aber wieder grinsend seine Zähne entgegen. „Ach, Ichigo, wenn deine Mutter dich jetzt sehen könnte… Sie wäre _so_ stolz auf dich, wie erwachsen und selbstständig du deine Entscheidungen treffen und die Verantwortung dafür tragen kannst!"

„Gut und schön, wenn du ihn in sein eigenes Verderben laufen lassen willst, aber _mein_ Sohn soll darin nicht involviert werden", bemerkte Ryuuken kühl, den Ausbruch Isshins nicht weiter würdigend.

„Ich denke, Uryuu ist alt und vernünftig genug, um allein zu entscheiden, mit wem er sich abgeben will und mit wem nicht."

„Anscheinend fehlt ihm diese Einsicht, denn sonst hätte er seinen gravierenden Fehler schon längst erkannt", konterte Ryuuken. „Es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, dass _dein_ Sohn ihm mit seinen Heldengeschichten den Kopf verhext hat, sodass er jetzt denkt, er müsse die Welt zusammen mit ihm retten."

„Aber wenn er es doch aus eigenen Stücken so entschieden hat…", wandte Isshin ein, kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Schläfe.

„Ich sagte doch schon, dass Uryuu…"

Ein lautes Grummeln ertönte, als Ichigos Magen sich wieder auf unangenehme Art und Weise zu Wort meldete und ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er seit seinem Rausschmiss vor einer schieren Ewigkeit immer noch nichts gegessen hatte. Dies verschaffte ihm auch gleich die passende Ausrede, um sich von seinem und Ishidas Vater und ihrer Diskussion, bei der sich Ichigo sicher war, dass es nicht mehr allein um ihn, Ishida und ihren unrühmlichen Abgang ging, davonstehlen zu können.

„Oh, ich… bin dann mal weg. Hab schon lange nichts mehr gegessen…", entschuldigte sich Ichigo knapp, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, die Richtung einschlagend, die Ishida zuvor genommen hatte.

Ein „Jaah, in Ordnung, Ichigo~" wurde ihm noch hinterhergerufen, ehe er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwand und erleichtert aufatmete.

Zu seinem Glück hatte die Schule einen eigenen, jeden Werktag geöffneten Kiosk, bei dem er sich jetzt zumindest eine kleine Zwischenmahlzeit besorgen konnte…

_背を向け合ったらいつか背中合わせ_

_se wo mukeattara itsuka senaka awase_

_Turning our backs to each other, our backs then met._

Zufrieden auf einem seiner zwei Onigiri herum kauend und um 600 Yen ärmer schlenderte Ichigo schließlich über den Schulhof, eine Hand lässig in der Hosentasche, während er mit den Füßen kleine Kieselsteine aus dem Weg kickte, der warme Frühlingswind ihm durch die zerzausten Haare wehte. Unweigerlich schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zur Zeremonie und dem darauf folgenden Gespräch mit seinem und Ishidas Vater, welcher wohl, wie er Isshin kannte, immer noch unter seiner penetranten Art zu leiden hatte. Aber musste er deswegen wirklich Mitleid mit Ishida Ryuuken haben? Immerhin hatte Ichigo es mit der Persönlichkeit von dessen Sohn auch nicht gerade einfach…

Dieser hatte ihn immerhin eiskalt sitzen gelassen und das _garantiert_ in der Absicht, dass er sich alleine mit ihren Vätern herumschlagen musste. Denn Ichigo war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Ishidas plötzliches Verschwinden in direktem Zusammenhang mit ihrem Auftauchen stand, indem er ihr Reiatsu – im Gegensatz zu Ichigo – gespürt hatte. Feiger Hund…

Aber jetzt, wo er in Ruhe darüber nachdachte, kam ihm sein Verhalten in der Halle auch ziemlich unreif und albern vor. Es stimmte ihn wirklich jedes Mal nachdenklich, dass, wie es schien, allein Ishida diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte, dass, obgleich er in den letzten drei Jahren um einiges erwachsener geworden war, in seiner Gegenwart stets sein Verstand aussetzte, er nicht selten die Fassung verlor.

Was hatte Ishida an sich, dass sie es schafften, über jede Kleinigkeit stundenlang zu streiten, eine Debatte nach der anderen zu führen, und sich – was sich mit zunehmendem Alter allerdings gelegt hatte – mit fortschreitender Hitze der Diskussion auch physisch messen wollten? Komischerweise hatte er mit Ishida jedoch nie das Gefühl, dass er für so etwas zu alt war, ganz im Gegenteil. Es fühlte sich bereits so natürlich an, dass er es förmlich brauchte, die Herausforderung des anderen suchte, bis die Welt um sie herum bedeutungslos geworden war, sie nichts von ihrem Gezanke abbringen konnte.

Ichigo runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, guckte ob der merkwürdigen Erkenntnis noch verstimmter drein als sonst.

Lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie so viel zusammen durchgemacht hatten? Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass die Kämpfe gegen die Hollows, die Rettung Rukias sowie die Schlacht in Hueco Mundo und Karakura sie enger zusammengeschweißt hatten, aber dasselbe konnte er auch über Orihime und Sado sagen. Nein, das war nicht der Grund dafür.

Ein leises Schnauben verließ seine Lippen, welche sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen hatten.

Eigentlich wusste er doch ganz genau, was es war, das sie beide verband. Er wusste es von dem Moment an, wo er realisiert hatte, dass _er_ es gewesen war, der Ishida bei seinem Kampf gegen Ulquiorra mit seinem Zanpakutou durchbohrt hatte. Aber ganz gleich, was seine Erkenntnis ihm auch mitteilte, sie würde dennoch nichts daran ändern, wer sie waren. Warum sich also unnötig Gedanken darüber machen?

Ichigo, der sich seines Weges die ganze Zeit über nicht bewusst gewesen war, hielt plötzlich inne. Ein stilles Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er die Person erkannte, welche, offensichtlich in die Lektüre eines Buches vertieft, auf einer Bank unter einem einzelnen Baum am Rand des Schulhofs, dessen Kirschblüten in einem kräftigen Rosa leuchteten, saß.

„Hey, Ishida! Was liest du da?"

Ishida seufzte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er selbst in dieser entlegenen Ecke keine Ruhe, vor allem nicht vor Kurosaki Ichigo, dessen Reiatsu ihn ohnehin schon die ganze Zeit über, selbst über diese relativ große Entfernung hinweg, in seiner Konzentration gestört hatte, finden würde.

Ichigo überwand die letzten paar Meter bis zu seiner Bank, auf der er sich schließlich neben ihm niederließ, und beugte sich neugierig hinüber, um den Titel auf dem Buchrücken lesen zu können, was Ishida skeptisch eine schwarze Augenbraue hochziehen ließ.

„Seit wann interessierst _du_ dich für Bücher?"

Verärgert zog Ichigo seine Stirn zusammen.

„Kannst du nicht mal auf eine Frage antworten, ohne immer gleich eine Gegenfrage zu stellen?"

„Auf _deine_ Fragen sicherlich nicht."

Belustigt stellte Ishida fest, dass sich die Furche zwischen Ichigos Augenbrauen noch mehr vertiefte, sodass seine Brauen sich beinahe berührten.

„Also, was liest du da?", fragte Ichigo ihn erneut nach einer kurzen Pause, in der ihm anscheinend kein passender Konter eingefallen war und er sich deshalb entschlossen hatte, das Gesagte einfach zu ignorieren.

Ishida stöhnte resigniert. Dieses starrköpfige Verhalten war wieder einmal so typisch für den anderen, dass es wohl keinen Sinn machte, ihm den Namen des Buches weiterhin zu verschweigen, wenn er der lästigen Fragerei entkommen wollte.

„Goethes ‚Faust', Originalfassung", antwortete er schließlich, beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ichigos Gesichtsausdruck innerhalb einer Sekunde von mürrisch zu amüsiert wechselte.

„Faust?" Seinem belustigten Grinsen nach zu urteilen, erinnerte er sich gerade offensichtlich an die entsprechende, in seinem Gehirn bereits verstaubte Vokabel, die er bei irgendwelchen Computerspielen mit Keigo – deutsches Kampfgeschrei klang dabei natürlich um einiges cooler – kennen gelernt hatte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Schlägergeschichten stehst, Ishida."

Ishida schnaubte verächtlich, richtete auffällig langsam seine Brille.

„Tue ich auch nicht. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir – solltest du das Lesen überhaupt beherrschen – greife ich nur zu Literatur mit _Niveau_."

„Aber das Buch heißt doch-"

„Faust ist der Name der _Hauptperson_ und kein Hinweis auf gewalttätige Inhalte in diesem Werk, _Kurosaki_", fiel ihm Ishida ins Wort, schüttelte innerlich nur den Kopf über das geballte Unwissen des anderen.

„Mmh, wie du meinst…", brummte Ichigo leicht beleidigt. „Ich lese übrigens auch keine _Prügel_-Romane."

„Weil du auch nicht lesen kannst…", gab Ishida trocken zurück.

„Wir sind all die Jahre zusammen zur Schule gegangen, natürlich kann ich lesen!"

Ishida zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eine große zeitliche Investition muss nicht zwangsläufig mit Erfolg gekrönt sein…"

„Du kannst mich echt mal…"

„Besser nicht, wer weiß, ob deine mangelnde Intelligenz übertragbar ist."

„Ich bin nicht blöd", verteidigte sich Ichigo, unterstrich seine Worte mit einem leisen Grummeln. „Außerdem lese ich _Manga_!"

„Ja, Prügel-Manga…"

Ichigo machte den Mund auf, schloss ihn aber wieder geräuschlos, als er merkte, dass er dem nicht widersprechen konnte, was Ishida mit einem spöttischen Lächeln kommentierte.

„Aber das heißt", setzte Ichigo schließlich doch noch mit einem wissenden Grinsen an, „wenn du mich nicht für einen Idioten halten würdest… würdest du?"

„Würde ich wa-?", wollte Ishida genervt wissen, bis ihm plötzlich klar wurde, worauf sich diese Aussage bezog. „Dreh mir nicht die Worte im Mund um. Sowas habe ich nie gesagt!"

„Natürlich nicht, Ishida", grinste Ichigo und biss genüsslich in das zweite Onigiri, welches er soeben aus seiner Hosentasche gezogen hatte. „Aber man könnte meinen, du _hättest_."

„Und man könnte meinen, dass du wenigstens so viel Anstand besitzen und es unterlassen würdest, mit vollem Mund zu reden", schlug Ishida spöttisch zurück, erntete von Ichigo jedoch nur ein beleidigtes Knurren.

„Bist du meine Mutter, oder was?"

„Wer würde _das_ freiwillig sein wollen?"

„Zum Glück nicht du…", murmelte Ichigo, versprühte dabei einige Reiskörner.

„Kurosaki!"

„Lass mich endlich, ich hab Hunger."

„Welch eine _grandiose_ Ausrede, um dein anverdautes Essen auf deinen Mitmenschen zu verteilen", erwiderte Ishida sarkastisch und entfernte mit angeekelt zuckenden Mundwinkeln ein Reiskorn, das sich auf seiner Jacke niedergelassen hatte.

„Dann sage ich halt gar nichts mehr", meinte Ichigo eingeschnappt, kaute verbissen weiter.

„Warum denn nicht gleich so? Eine Kommunikation mit dir ist ohnehin Verschwendung von Atemluft."

_背を向け合ったらなぜか通じてた_

_se wo mukeattara nazeka tsuujiteta_

_When we faced our backs to each other, we were somehow connected._

Eine angenehme Stille legte sich über sie, welche nur durch das gelegentliche Umblättern und Ichigos Kaugeräusche durchbrochen wurde.

Erstaunt musste Ichigo feststellen, dass das bloße Beisammensitzen eine gleichfalls zufriedenstellende Wirkung auf ihn hatte wie ihre erbitterten Wortgefechte. Doch Ichigo wäre nicht Ichigo, wenn ihn dieser Zustand auf Dauer bei Laune hielte, sodass er nach seinem letzten Happen das Gespräch wieder aufnahm.

„Du studierst auch Medizin, oder?"

„Warum stellst du immer Fragen, deren Antwort du ohnehin schon kennst?", konterte Ishida, hielt seinen Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen fixiert.

„Da, du machst es schon wieder!", deutete Ichigo anklagend auf ihn.

„Was?", fragte Ishida gelangweilt zurück, blickt nun aber doch von Goethes Werk auf.

„Gegenfragen stellen."

„Ist eine Angewohnheit von mir…"

„Eine schlechte Angewohnheit…"

„Und was ist jetzt deine Antwort?", wollte Ishida wissen.

„Du zuerst!", forderte Ichigo.

„Ja."

„Was ‚ja'?"

„Das war meine Antwort. Jetzt du. Obwohl… man kann sie sich ja bereits denken: Du bist einfach miserabel im Konversieren."

„Im… was?"

„Du bist ein schlechter _Gesprächspartner_, Kurosaki", seufzte Ishida entnervt.

„Danke für die Feststellung, das weiß ich selbst."

Eine Minute herrschte erneutes, diesmal jedoch beklemmendes Schweigen, das Ishida letztendlich brach.

„Warum studierst du eigentlich _Medizin_?"

Ichigo schaute von seinen Händen, die er interessiert betrachtet hatte, auf, nahm einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck an, fragte sich, wie viel er Ishida erzählen konnte.

„Mmh, es gibt wohl mehrere Faktoren." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Einerseits hätte mein Vater gerne, dass ich später seine Klinik übernehme und nebenbei auf Yuzu und Karin Acht geben kann. Andererseits habe ich…", setzte Ichigo an, doch ihm wollte das passende Wort nicht einfallen.

„Ein Heldensyndrom?", schlug Ishida in dem Wissen vor, dass es das Wort war, das Ichigo suchte.

„Äh, ja… Jedenfalls sehe ich Medizin als Möglichkeit, möglichst viele Leute auch ohne Zanpakutou zu retten. Und ich denke, es ist ganz nützlich, auch weil wir selbst oft genug Verletzungen davontragen und Inoue nicht immer vor Ort ist."

Ishida nickte zustimmend, was Ichigo insofern interpretierte, dass diese Gründe in gleicher Weise für ihn zutrafen, auch wenn der Druck von Seiten seines Vaters mit Sicherheit größer, das Bedürfnis zu helfen hingegen schmaler ausfiel.

„Nun, und drittens…", fuhr Ichigo fort, unterbrach sich jedoch selbst, lächelte stattdessen verlegen.

„Drittens?", bohrte Ishida mit einem Misstrauen erweckenden, wissenden Grinsen nach.

„Gibt es nicht", log Ichigo, was Ishida selbstverständlich sofort durchschaute.

„Du traust dich nicht? Wirklich feige", stichelte Ishida, was Ichigos Stolz natürlich nicht so hinnehmen konnte.

„Pff, na gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst", wandte Ichigo grummelnd ein. „Der dritte Grund… bist du."

Skeptisch gegenüber dem Gesagten hob Ishida eine Augenbraue.

„Ich? Wieso?"

„Na, mit wem soll ich mich sonst streiten, wenn du nicht da wärst?", lachte Ichigo, dessen Wangen trotz allem leicht rot wurden.

„Jetzt fühle ich mich aber geehrt…", erwiderte Ishida sarkastisch.

„Und natürlich, weil du mein Freund bist", fügte Ichigo noch erklärend hinzu, was aber nicht den gewünschten, beschwichtigenden Effekt erzielte.

„Wir sind keine ‚Freunde', Kurosaki Ichigo", stellte Ishida unumstößlich klar, doch Ichigo hatte mit so einer Aussage bereits gerechnet.

„Nein, sind wir auch nicht… Du hast schließlich einfach so für einen vollkommen Fremden deine linke Hand im Kampf verloren, dich von meinem Schwert durchbohren lassen und dich heldenhaft in den Weg gestellt, als ich Ulquiorra den Garaus machen wollte", spottete Ichigo grinsend.

„Das war was anderes", beharrte Ishida auf seiner Aussage, verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seiner Hand, welche seine Brille zurechtrückte.

„Jaah, klar." Ichigo rollte genervt mit den Augen, was Ishida in seinem Ehrgeiz anstachelte, Ichigo, wenn schon nicht mit Argumenten, wenigstens mit seinem Wissen auszustechen und ihm so – wie auch immer – das Gegenteil zu beweisen.

„Das Argument mit deinem Zanpakutou ist übrigens – wie immer – mehr als untauglich, Kurosaki. Das Schwert ist nämlich kein Zeichen für ‚Freundschaft', sondern ein uraltes phallisches Symbol, das..." Noch im selben Moment, wo er den Satz angefangen hatte, bereute er es auch schon, sich von seinem Stolz hingerissen haben zu lassen…

Ichigo gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich, während Ishida sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss, seine Worte ungeschehen machen wollte.

Ein unbehagliches Schweigen füllte die Luft um sie herum, während dessen es keiner wagte, dem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen, wohl wissend, dass sie dessen verlegenen Ausdruck sonst niemals wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen könnten.

Ichigo musste gezwungenermaßen zugeben, dass Ishida mit einem doch Recht hatte: Sie waren keine ‚Freunde', zumindest nicht in dem Sinne, wie es zwei junge Männer normalerweise zu sein pflegten.

Ja, seit dem Vorfall in Hueco Mundo wusste Ichigo dies durchaus. Wusste, dass das, was schwebend zwischen ihnen stand, ein ewiger Kreis war, aus dem keiner von ihnen jemals würde ausbrechen können. Denn zu dem Zeitpunkt vor drei Jahren hatte er folgenschwer erkennen müssen, dass dort mehr zwischen ihn war, sein könnte, als gute Kameradschaft, Freundschaft. Es hatte schon immer wie ein dunkler Schleier über ihnen geschwebt, doch erst die Erfahrung, unmittelbar am Abgrund des Todes zu stehen, hatte ihnen unerwünschterweise die Augen geöffnet.

Gleichzeitig war ihm und auch Ishida jedoch genauso bewusst, dass ihr beider Stolz ihnen im Weg stand, um diese Besonderheit näher zu ergründen und nunmehr den ersten Schritt zu machen. Sie umkreisten und jagten sich jetzt schon seit beinahe drei Jahren und es würde ewig so weitergehen, so viel stand fest. Denn sowohl Ichigo als auch Ishida wussten, dass ihr Stolz, ihre Mentalität und ihr Pflichtgefühl es niemals zulassen würden, sich der Erkundung dieser merkwürdigen Verbundenheit hinzugeben. Zumindest solange nicht, bis sie an ihren unterdrückten Emotionen zerbrachen, sie nicht länger mit dieser Lüge leben konnten.

Doch selbst wenn ihre Fassade einreißen würde, hätte ihr Handeln weitreichende Folgen, die sie schwer belasten würden, was keiner von ihnen wollte.

Einerseits fühlte er sich noch immer schuldig, Orihime vor gut zwei Jahren abgewiesen zu haben, nachdem sie ihm ihre Gefühle für ihn gestanden hatte. Damals war gerade ein Jahr seit Hueco Mundo vergangen, sein Geist verwirrt von den ihm unbekannten Gefühlen, Verlangen, dem inneren Kampf mit seinem Stolz und seiner Verantwortung, was ihm eine Entscheidung erst recht erschwert hatte. Auf der einen Seite hatte er es nicht über sich bringen können, Orihime mit einer Absage zu verletzen, doch gleichzeitig hatte es sich einfach falsch angefühlt, es trotz allem zu versuchen. Es hatte ihn geschmerzt, in ihr trauriges Gesicht zu sehen, ihr sagen zu müssen, dass er nur Freundschaft für sie empfand, doch er konnte nicht anders…

Damals war er noch nicht soweit gewesen zu erkennen, wieso er so gehandelt hatte, aber im Nachhinein war ihm klar geworden, wieso Orihime oder gar Rukia ihn nicht hätten glücklich machen können, warum ihn seine Schritte nach der bedrückenden Konversation mit ihr in seiner Verwirrung ausgerechnet in den Handarbeitsklub geführt hatten. Doch obwohl er diesem Rätsel auf die Schliche gekommen war, konnte er sich bis zum heutigen Tage nicht erklären, warum sich gerade Ishidas Gegenwart angenehmer, ihr Zusammensein sich schlicht richtig anfühlte.

Ichigo wusste, dass dieses Empfinden allgemein als falsch, unnatürlich galt, hatte deswegen nächtelang wachgelegen und versucht, dieses vergiftende Gefühl aus seinem System zu kriegen, doch je mehr er sich dagegen gesträubt hatte, desto schlimmer war es geworden. Die Anspannung war ihnen deshalb tagtäglich ins Gesicht geschrieben, während sie einfach nebeneinander weiterlebten, als wüssten sie nichts von den inneren Turbulenzen des anderen, ihrer selbst.

Sie stritten, kämpften um Dominanz und Anerkennung des anderen, um ihren verborgenen Emotionen ein Ventil zu geben, sich von dem wiederkehrenden Verlangen abzulenken, und verbannten all jene Hinweise und Empfindungen, die imstande waren, etwas von ihren Geheimnissen ans Tageslicht zu bringen, tief in ihrer Seele, mieden jede Situation, wo sie – wie vorhin im Gespräch mit seinem Vater – aufgedeckt werden könnten. Ihre gemeinsamen Kämpfe wurden mit der Zeit und je größere Lasten sie auf ihre Seelen luden immer unerträglicher, da sie ihre eigene spirituelle Energie zu zerreißen, die Nähe und Intensität der Hakudo des anderen um den Verstand zu bringen drohten, die ständigen Blicke des anderen, jede kleine Berührung ihr allmählich aufkeimendes Verlangen mehr und mehr entflammten.

Dennoch hatten sie all dies überstanden und gelernt, damit umzugehen, für ihr Heil und das der anderen.

Denn Ichigo sagte sich zwar immer wieder, dass er wegen Orihime kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben brauchte, schien sie seit einiger Zeit doch sehr glücklich in Sados Gegenwart zu sein, aber er konnte das Leid in ihren Augen trotzdem nicht vergessen. Und auch wenn er es könnte, was würden die anderen sagen?

Seine Familie würde es wohl ohne große Widerworte akzeptieren, Ishidas Vater hingegen war, wovon er sich heute unmittelbar hatte überzeugen können, ein Problem, auch wenn Ishida selbst kaum Wert auf dessen Meinung legte. Ein weiteres Hindernis wäre die zu erwartende Intoleranz und Feinseligkeit ihrer Umwelt, die nicht nur ihr soziales Leben, sondern auch ihre berufliche Zukunft gefährden konnten.

Die größten Zweifel plagten Ichigo allerdings bei der Frage, was aus ihrer Freundschaft werden würde. Würden sie diese zerstören, sollten sie darüber hinausgehen oder sie sich im Endeffekt sogar wieder trennen?

Ishida war ihm als Freund zu wichtig, um bei so einer ungewissen Angelegenheit zweifeln zu können. Denn auch wenn sie äußerlich viele Differenzen und kaum Gemeinsamkeiten aufwiesen, so gaben sie einander stets Rückendeckung, unterstützten sich im Verborgenen, teilten Gedanken und Ideale, die anderen fremd waren. Auch liefen sie zwar oft in verschiedene Richtungen, kehrten sich gegenseitig den Rücken zu, doch nur weil sie sich nicht sehen konnten, hieß das nicht, dass sie nicht da waren, um sich gegenseitig im Auge zu behalten.

Das Besondere an Ishida, was ihn von seinen anderen menschlichen Freunden unterschied, war zudem, dass er ihn vollkommen neutral betrachten konnte und keine Probleme damit hatte, ihn offen auf seine Fehler hinzuweisen, ihm gleichzeitig die Stirn bieten und ihn in seine Schranken weisen konnte, wenn er es übertrieb. Was sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber anging, so war Ishida – von ihrer gemeinsamen Lüge abgesehen – absolut ehrlich und direkt und dafür war Ichigo ihm mehr als dankbar, wenn man die vielen Leute bedachte, die ihn entweder wegen seines ungewöhnlichen Aussehens mieden und hinter seinem Rücken abfällig über ihn redeten oder seine Bekanntheit für ihre Zwecke nutzen wollten, um ebenfalls im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Ishida tat dies alles nicht, er war einfach nur da, wann immer er ihn brauchte, nahm ihn mit all seinen Ecken und Kanten, für die er auch öfters einen Schlag auf den Kopf einstecken musste.

Sein unbezwingbarer Stolz und seine Fähigkeiten und Stärke als Quincy brachten ihn weiterhin psychisch wie physisch in die Lage, mit Ichigo mithalten und sich selbst verteidigen zu können, sodass Ichigo nicht vor Sorge um den anderen seinen eigenen Gegner vernachlässigte.

Nichtsdestotrotz war auch Ishida nicht perfekt. Er war verletzlich, verbarg die tiefen seelischen Narben seiner Vergangenheit in einer Einsamkeit, die er schon beinahe perfektioniert hatte, als Ichigo in sein Leben gestürmt war und nichts als ein Trümmerfeld hinterlassen hatte. Wie Ichigo auch trotz seiner Unaufmerksamkeit, was die Gefühle anderer anging, früh bemerkt hatte, brauchte Ishida, mehr als jeder andere, den er kannte, das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, angenommen zu werden, auch wenn er dies niemals selbst zugeben würde und vorgab, sein Leben auch gut alleine führen zu können; und Ichigo selbst, der sich zu jeder menschlichen Seele verbunden und sich für sie verantwortlich fühlte, so viel von sich zu geben hatte, konnte schließlich diese Lücke füllen.

Manche würden sagen, dass sie wohl füreinander geschaffen waren, würden das, was zwischen ihnen existierte, als Liebe bezeichnen, doch das Einzige, was Ichigo mit Sicherheit wusste, war, dass sie sich, für was auch immer, selbst im Weg standen.

Aber Ichigo hatte es so akzeptiert, wie es war, wie sie waren, und sich damit arrangiert. Wenn das Schicksal keine unerwarteten Überraschungen wie die jetzige Situation, in der sie wieder mit ihren inneren Konflikten konfrontiert wurden, bereithielte, würde es wohl wirklich ewig so weitergehen… Und das war vielleicht auch ganz gut so.

_譲れない_

_yuzurenai_

_We live by our principles._

Nach einer weiteren Minute Stille zwischen ihnen, wagte es Ishida, die gefährliche Situation bloß nicht weiter strapazierend, das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen.

„Das… das war…", begann er stockend, doch Ichigo unterbrach ihn sogleich.

„Ein durchaus merkwürdiger Vergleich, Ishida."

„Als ob du tatsächlich verstanden hättest, worum es ging", konterte Ishida, der durch Ichigos Kommentar seine ursprüngliche Fassung mit einem Mal wiedererlangt hatte.

„Jaah, da kann ich mich ja richtig glücklich schätzen, dass wir beide in Tokyo studieren und du mir ‚Minderbemitteltem' alles erklären kannst", grinste Ichigo, was auch Ishida ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.

„Also ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, dass sie Idioten wie dich überhaupt durch die Aufnahmeprüfung lassen." Ishida wedelte provokativ mit dem ‚Faust' vor Ichigos Nase, aus welcher ein verärgertes Schnauben ertönte.

„Pff, dass ich dieses blöde Buch nicht kannte, hat noch gar nichts zu sagen", erwiderte Ichigo, betrachtete das Objekt daraufhin mit skeptischem Blick. „Woher kannst du eigentlich Deutsch?"

„Tja, das würdest du wohl gerne wissen, was?", fragte Ishida mit einem verschlagenen Zucken um die Mundwinkel.

„Wenn du schon so fragst, verzichte ich lieber", zog Ichigo misstrauisch seine Frage zurück.

„Ist auch besser, wenn du dumm _bleibst_, dann muss ich dich in Tokyo wenigstens nicht in meiner Nachbarschaft und in der Uni ertragen", meinte Ishida mit einem gespielt erleichterten Seufzer.

„Ach, wieso ‚Nachbarschaft'?", konterte Ichigo. „Wir könnten uns ja auch zusammen eine Wohnung nehmen, wo wir doch ohnehin schon in derselben Stadt studieren. Dann kannst du meine Anwesenheit rund um die Uhr genießen", schlug er lachend vor, ehe er betreten realisierte, was er soeben gesagt hatte. „Ähm, ich meinte natürlich…"

„Mmh… von mir aus", stimmte Ishida, als ob er Ichigos Einwand gar nicht gehört hätte, nach kurzer Überlegung der scherzhaft gemeinten Idee zu.

„Wie… ehrlich?" Ichigo konnte nicht recht glauben, dass der andere gerade tatsächlich seinen Vorschlag angenommen hatte, wo er doch genauso gut wie er wusste, dass das Leben unter einem Dach ihre Selbstkontrolle auf eine harte Probe stellen würde.

„Das würde zumindest die Miete senken."

„Sehr freundlich, in mir nur ein Mittel zum Geld Sparen zu sehen…"

„Als was sonst?"

„Ach, vergiss es…", winkte Ichigo grummelnd ab, blickte Ishida finster an.

„Ist was?"

„Mmpf, nur damit das klar ist", erklärte Ichigo. „Das Kochen und Waschen ist deine Aufgabe, ich kümmere mich um das Geld."

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass _ich_ die Hausfrau spielen muss?", entrüstete sich Ishida, funkelte Ichigo zornig an.

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?", entgegnete Ichigo grinsend. „Bei meinen Kochkünsten würden wir spätestens nach einer Woche elendig verrecken."

„Deine Einsicht heute macht mich psychisch fertig… ernsthaft", meinte Ishida in ernstem Tonfall, doch Ichigo lachte nur, legte, einem plötzlichen Verlangen nachgebend, einen Arm um seine Schulter. Ishida zuckte, durch die unerwartete Berührung erschrocken, kurz zusammen, lehnte sich im nächsten Augenblick aber schon entspannt in Ichigos Umarmung, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Ichigo eher erahnen als tatsächlich sehen konnte und ihn aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich doch in seiner Überzeugung schwanken ließ.

Denn vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, so hoffte er, waren sie doch zu Veränderungen fähig…


	2. Like the river

Information:  
age: Ichigo (21), Ishida (20)  
genre: shounen-ai, drama, (humour)  
song: "Aesthetics and Identity" by Sugiyama Noriaki and Morita Masakazu

_You may deny your emotions, __  
__you may suppress the pain, __  
__but in the end it's impossible to change destiny.  
_

**2. Like the river**

_揺れ動くこの想い 運命と宿命に_

_yureugoku kono omoi unmei to shukumei ni_

_This emotion sways with destiny and fate.  
_

Entspannung. Endlich.

Ishida Uryuu atmete tief ein, genoss den Geruch der spätsommerlichen Wiese, das Rauschen des reißerischen Flusses und den Gedanken, nach einem anstrengenden Tag in der Universität einfach mal nichts machen zu müssen. Wie jeden Freitagnachmittag, an dem ein Aufenthalt am Ufer des Onose zur eigentümlichen Gewohnheit geworden war, hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, seine anderen Sinne jedoch weiterhin so geschärft, dass er mühelos seine Umgebung im Auge behalten konnte.

Die Ruhe war perfekt… wenn man von dem permanenten und auf Dauer durchaus störenden, grimmigen Brummen zu seiner Linken, welches – wie immer – das Ende eines mehr als fragwürdigen Denkprozesses ankündigte und unausweichlich eine Unterbrechung seiner wohlverdienten Erholung zur Folge hatte, absah.

„Hey, Ishida."

Manchmal war es wirklich fast schon beängstigend, wie präzise seine Voraussagen stets zutrafen, aber Ishida war diese Tatsache bereits zu geläufig, um diesem Gedanken noch weitere Beachtung zu schenken. Stattdessen entwich seinen Lippen ein leises Seufzen, während er, die Lider weiterhin geschlossen, dem anderen mit einem leichten Nicken signalisierte, dass er – wenn auch widerwillig – seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

Eigentlich würde er es in jedem Fall vorziehen, den Ergebnissen aus Kurosaki Ichigos, seiner Ansicht nach, beschränkten Gehirnwindungen nicht zuhören zu müssen, sondern sie geflissentlich zu ignorieren, aber da er in all den Jahren, in denen Ichigos Präsenz ihn belästigte, gelernt hatte, dass dieser sich durch seine Sturheit ohnehin nicht abwimmeln lassen würde, gab er lieber dem kleineren Übel nach und würde die Konversation dementsprechend so knapp wie möglich halten…

„Glaubst du", setzte Ichigo, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt, schließlich zögernd an, was Ishida bei auf diese Weise eingeleiteten Fragen – zu Recht – das Schlimmste befürchten ließ, „Männer küssen anders als Frauen?"

In Sekundenschnelle flogen Ishidas eisblaue Augen auf, starrten Ichigo, der dem prüfenden Blick, ohne zu blinzeln, standhielt, überrascht an, während sein Verstand das eben Gesagte zu verarbeiten versuchte.

Was sollte diese Frage, hier, _jetzt_? Er schob den aufkommenden Gedanken jedoch beiseite; wichtiger war, wie er auf sie reagieren sollte, um alles andere könnte er sich später noch kümmern.

Ishida räusperte sich still, rückte seine rechteckigen Brillengläser elegant mit dem Mittelfinger zurecht und setzte seine übliche, nichtssagende Miene auf, ehe er seine Antwort gab.

„Natürlich ist es ein _Unterschied_, ob man von einer männlichen oder weiblichen Person geküsst wird, Kurosaki", schnaubte Ishida spöttisch. „Wie du durch die Vorlesungen in Genetik eigentlich wissen solltest, sind alle Menschen – außer eineiigen Geschwistern – genetisch verschieden und somit auch ihre Verhaltensweisen sowie…"

„Das meinte ich nicht, und das weißt du auch", wiegelte Ichigo mit verärgert zusammengezogener Stirn ab.

Ishida hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Das Einzige, das mir _evident_ erscheint, ist deine Unfähigkeit, deine Aussagen mit einer hinreichend artikulierten _Präzision_ zu gestalten."

„Tse, selbst schuld. Du musst ja auch nicht alles, was ich sage, mit _Absicht_ missverstehen, obwohl du ganz genau weißt, was ich damit meine", erwiderte Ichigo anklagend, warf Ishida einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Ishida nonchalant, wandte sein Interesse wieder dem sommerlich blauen Himmel zu, beobachtete Ichigo jedoch nebenbei aus dem Augenwinkel, verstärkte den dramatischen Effekt seines nächsten Schachzugs durch eine kurze Pause. Die beste Taktik, um Ichigo von seiner Fragerei abzubringen, war es schließlich schon immer gewesen, ihn durch Beleidigungen davon abzulenken. „Du lädst mit deinem stupiden Gerede immerhin förmlich dazu ein."

„Du hast auch immer die gleichen Argumente. Wird echt langweilig", schnaubte Ichigo verstimmt.

„Wenigstens _habe_ ich welche. Und ich belästige zudem auch niemanden mit unverschämten Fragen", konterte Ishida, strich sich mit einer Hand eine lange, schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sein Plan funktionierte… wie vorhergesehen.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Ishida. Wir kennen uns schließlich schon lange genug."

„Viel zu lange für meinen Geschmack…"

„Red keinen Stuss. Immerhin war es sogar _deine_ Idee, dass wir zusammenziehen."

Ishida lachte kurz auf, drehte seinen Kopf wieder zur Seite.

„Leidest du zu deiner Begriffsstutzigkeit jetzt auch noch an Alzheimer? Ich habe dieser Wahnidee _nur_ zugestimmt, weil wir ohnehin an derselben Universität studieren und uns so die Mietkosten teilen können", erläuterte er in sachlichem Ton, was Ichigo mit einem spöttischen Schnauben kommentierte.

„Dafür, dass es dich _so_ stört, hältst du es aber ganz schön lange mit mir aus…" Nachdenklich fasste sich Ichigo ans Kinn, schien sich die zurückliegende Zeit wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. „Unglaublich, wie schnell die zwei Jahre vergangen sind…"

„Drei, Kurosaki, _drei_", zeigte Ishida ihm mit drei erhobenen Fingern an, legte die andere Hand auf seine Stirn und seufzte theatralisch. „Und das war gerade mal die Hälfte des Studiums… Nochmal die gleiche Zeit in deiner Gegenwart werde ich nicht überleben…"

„Ein Jahr hin oder her", brummte Ichigo, der den Seitenhieb gekonnt überging, „du schuldest mir noch eine Antwort auf meine Frage."

Ishida stöhnte innerlich. Dass sein todsicheres Manöver doch nicht dauerhaft zu wirken schien, ließ nur den Schluss zu, dass Ichigo es mit diesem Thema tatsächlich ernst meinte. Wirklich lästig… Aber noch hatte er sein Repertoire nicht ausgeschöpft.

„Welche Frage?"

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du dich nicht erinnern könntest, Ishida! Das kauf ich dir nicht ab", empörte sich Ichigo, ganz, wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Stimmt", gab Ishida zu. „Derjenige von uns beiden mit nicht vorhandenem Erinnerungsvermögen bist ja du. Muss mir glatt entfallen sein…"

Ichigo runzelte mürrisch die Stirn.

„Da du dich ja wieder zu erinnern scheinst, kannst du ja jetzt auch antworten."

„Tut mir leid, aber mein Gedächtnis verdrängt grundsätzlich alles, was deinen Mund in meine Richtung verlässt."

Ishida zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Dass du auch _immer_ 'ne Extrawurst haben musst…", schnaubte Ichigo wütend, aber resignierend. „Also nochmal: Glaubst du, es ist für einen _Mann_ anders…?"

„Weiß ich nicht", fiel Ishida ihm schnippisch ins Wort.

„Du hattest die Frage also doch verstanden!", gab Ichigo entrüstet zurück, funkelte Ishida finster an.

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte dieser trocken. „Bei ihrer Antwort kann ich dir aber trotzdem nicht behilflich sein."

„Wieso nicht?", schoss Ichigo mit erhobener Stimme zurück.

Ishida schloss genervt die Augen. Wie es aussah, würde sich der andere trotz allem wohl nicht so schnell abwimmeln lassen…

„Wieso sollte ich?", konterte er deshalb kühl.

„Hast du dir die Frage nie gestellt?", fragte Ichigo zurück, hatte ungläubig eine orangene Augenbraue erhoben.

„Nein", entgegnete Ishida ohne zu zögern, vielleicht sogar etwas zu eilig, denn Ichigos Skepsis war diesem ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Die Antwort kam zu schnell, Ishida", wandte Ichigo schief grinsend ein.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?" Ishida schalt sich innerlich selbst für seinen Ausrutscher. So ein blöder Fehler durfte ihm nicht noch einmal unterlaufen.

„Nein, schon okay…"

Ishida blinzelte irritiert, beäugte Ichigo misstrauisch aus dem Augenwinkel. Dessen plötzlicher Rückzieher war doch mehr als verdächtig, wo er schließlich gerade noch so erpicht darauf gewesen war, Ishida eine Antwort abzuringen. Nicht, dass ihn solch sprunghaftes Verhalten bei Ichigo noch überraschen würde, doch in Anbetracht der Umstände musste mehr dahinter stecken.

Wütend ballte Ishida die Hände zu Fäusten.

Was dachte sich dieser Idiot überhaupt dabei? Ichigo hatte mit seiner Frage ein Tabu, ihre vor Jahren getroffene, stillschweigende Übereinkunft gebrochen, was ihm auch sehr wohl bewusst sein musste. Zwar war es zu allgegenwärtig, um es vollständig zu ignorieren, aber deswegen umso riskanter, es offen anzusprechen.

Ichigo wusste doch genauso gut wie er, dass jede Konfrontation ein Spiel mit dem Feuer war, ihre Entschlossenheit auf eine harte Probe stellte. Was bezweckte er also damit? Wollte er ihn provozieren, aus der Reserve locken, seine Reaktion testen?

Ichigo hatte zwar in der Vergangenheit oft genug bewiesen, dass seine Handlungen durchaus ohne jegliche höhere Motivation geschweige denn mit Sinn und Verstand erfolgten, aber in diesem Fall waren die Folgen so offensichtlich, so weitreichend, dass es unmöglich war, sie zu übersehen, sie nicht zu bedenken.

Aber was auch immer Ichigo nun dazu bewog, die unsichtbare Schwelle zu überschreiten, er hatte ein deutlich ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, wollte die Antwort dazu, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht so genau wissen. Ignoranz würde in dieser Situation allerdings auch zu keiner Lösung führen, das Ganze eher noch verschlimmern, sodass er im weiteren Verlauf des Gesprächs auf jeden Fall darauf achten musste, Ichigo bei diesem heiklen Thema keine unnötigen Informationen preiszugeben, die er selbst ohnehin am liebsten aus seiner Erinnerung tilgen würde.

„Ishida?", durchbrach Ichigo plötzlich seine Gedanken, was er mit einem missgelaunten Murren erwiderte.

„Mmh?"

„Wie fühlt es sich an, einen Mann zu küssen?"

Gegen seinen Willen klappte Ishidas Unterkiefer geräuschlos auf, schloss sich aber sogleich wieder, als er bemerkte, wie diese Reaktion auf den anderen wirken musste.

„Ist das jetzt eine neue Masche von dir, die gleiche Frage mehrmals zu stellen, um doch noch eine Antwort zu erhalten, Kurosaki?", konterte Ishida, dessen Brillengläser im Sonnenlicht reflektierten, seine Augen somit verbargen.

„Das war nicht die _gleiche_ Frage", widersprach Ichigo grimmig, worauf Ishida spöttisch auflachte.

„Ach nein?"

„Na, wenn du dich nie gefragt hast, wie es wäre, musst du es schließlich schon mal selbst ausprobiert haben", erörterte Ichigo seine Schlussfolgerung.

„Diese Theorie ist echt schwachsinnig", schnaubte Ishida abfällig. „Als heterosexueller Mann stellt man sich solche Fragen einfach nicht."

„Ich bin auch hetero und denke darüber nach!", wandte Ichigo in verteidigendem Tonfall ein, unterstrich seine Aussage mit einer ausholenden Geste.

„Dein Gehirn funktioniert ja auch nicht wie das eines _normalen_ Menschen", entgegnete Ishida nüchtern, woraufhin beide für einige Sekunden – Ichigo verzichtete anscheinend darauf, dem zu widersprechen – in Schweigen verfielen.

Doch Ishida brannte noch eine Sache auf der Zunge, die er aus irgendeinem wahnsinnigen Grund – da es eigentlich deutlich klüger war, den Mund zu halten und es auf sich beruhen zu lassen – in Erfahrung bringen musste. Dieses eine Mal verdammte er sich wirklich dafür, dass er seine angeborene Neugier nicht im Zaum halten konnte…

„Und warum?"

„Warum _was_?", fragte Ichigo, blickte ihn mit irritiert erhobener Augenbraue an.

„Warum machst du dir über so etwas Gedanken und… belästigst mich damit?"

„Ach, auf einmal interessiert dich das, oder wie?", knurrte Ichigo misstrauisch.

Ishida zuckte mit den Achseln, stützte sich dabei halb aufsetzend auf seinen Ellenbogen ab. „Reine menschliche Neugierde."

Ichigos Augenbrauen zogen sich nachdenklich – was sich allerdings kaum merklich von seinem sonstigen mürrischen Ausdruck unterschied – zusammen, ehe er seinen Blick auf Ishida richtete, dem die durch ihn ausgedrückte Entschlossenheit nichts Gutes verhieß. Nein, ganz und gar nichts Gutes…

„Okay", lenkte Ichigo ein, „dann machen wir halt einen Deal."

Ishida horchte irritiert auf, ahnte, dass der Vorschlag ihm mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen würde.

„Ich nenne dir meine Gründe und im Gegenzug…" – Ichigo zog scharf die Luft ein – „küsst du mich."

„Bitte _was_?"

Ishidas Oberkörper, vorher auf seinen Unterarmen ruhend, schoss in Sekundenschnelle nach oben, wobei er Ichigo, welcher teils verlegen, teils wegen Ishidas Reaktion verschmitzt grinste, mit vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen anstarrte, sein Verstand derweil auf Hochtouren lief.

Hatte der Trottel sie noch alle? Er musste verrückt – besser gesagt _noch_ irrer als sonst – geworden sein, um so etwas zu fordern! Er hatte sich verhört, er _musste_ sich verhört haben…

„Ich will nur etwas wissen…", erklärte Ichigo, auf dessen Wangen sich jedoch ein leichter, kaum wahrnehmbarer Rotschimmer gebildet hatte, schlicht.

„Und dafür soll ich dich _küssen_?", spie Ishida argwöhnisch aus, musterte Ichigo mit abschätzigem Blick. „Dein Verstand hat beim letzten Kampf doch mehr gelitten, als ich bis jetzt angenommen hatte."

Ichigo knurrte verärgert. „Tu mir einfach den Gefallen, okay? Als Freund."

„_Freund_? Gerade deshalb solltest du so etwas nicht von mir verlangen!", erwiderte Ishida vehement und biss wütend die Zähne zusammen.

Was bezweckte der Idiot nur damit? Dass er im Eifer des Gefechts sogar seinen Stolz fallen gelassen und zugegeben hatte, dass sie Freunde waren, passte ihm auch ganz und gar nicht, aber das war momentan wirklich das kleinere Übel…

„Warum nicht?"

Ishida seufzte. Ichigo konnte echt blind für das Offensichtliche sein…

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Wir sind beide _Männer_!"

„Was nicht heißt, dass du mich nicht küssen _kannst_", beharrte Ichigo stur auf seiner Forderung.

Ishida fragte sich allmählich wirklich, ob es nicht das Beste wäre, wenn er sich einfach im Fluss ertränken würde… Mit Logik kam er hier ohnehin nicht weit…

„Ich will einfach nicht", erwiderte er deshalb trocken, wohl wissend, dass der andere sich dadurch jedoch nicht von seiner Schnapsidee abbringen lassen würde.

„Und warum nicht?"

Hatte er es nicht gesagt…?

„Warum willst _du_ es denn unbedingt?", schlug Ishida zurück, fixierte Ichigo mit durchbohrenden Blicken.

„Ich hab zuerst gefragt", konterte Ichigo, erwiderte den Augenkontakt. „Also, steht der Deal?"

_魂に誓ったこと_

_tamashii ni chikatta koto_

_What I swore to my soul._

Ishida zögerte. Sollte er darauf eingehen? Wenn Ichigo erst einmal seinen Part erfüllt hatte, könnte er – bei seiner Ehre als Quincy – keinen Rückzieher mehr machen und sein Wort brechen.

Aber wollte er das überhaupt? Immerhin hatte er damals schon… Nein, gerade deswegen müsste er unter allen Umständen verhindern, dass es jemals soweit kommen würde. Alles andere hätte unberechenbare Folgen, beinhaltete die Gefahr, alles zu zerstören, _sie_ zu zerstören. Das damals… war ein Fehler, eine Schwäche gewesen, der er nicht noch einmal erliegen würde, das hatte er sich geschworen.

Doch seitdem waren viele Jahre vergangen und sie hatten sich verändert, waren erwachsen, vernünftiger geworden… Vielleicht sogar auf eine Weise, dass es so oder so keinen Unterschied machen würde, er der Versuchung dieses eine Mal nachgeben könnte, ohne die Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen. Immerhin waren _sie_ es, die ihre Handlungen, ihr Leben steuerten, und nicht allein die Hormone ihrer Jugend, die sie unüberlegt und sprunghaft hatten handeln lassen; sie wären fähig, das Ganze rational zu betrachten und die Mauer wieder aufzurichten, die der heutige Tag womöglich ins Wanken brachte. Dessen konnte er sich sicher sein… oder?

Doch auch wenn er das unterschwellige Gefühl hatte, dass er das, was Ichigo zu sagen hatte, wohl besser nicht hören sollte, wollte, das Risiko für diese Information im Endeffekt doch viel zu groß sein würde… es war ihm mit einem Mal gleichgültig. Er war nicht mehr Herr seiner Entschlüsse, war dies vielleicht schon seit Beginn des Gesprächs nicht mehr, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Also, was sollte es? Immerhin war es nur dieses eine Mal…

„Ishida?"

„Ja, okay, ich mach's", entgegnete Ishida gereizt. „Wenn du dann endlich Ruhe gibst…"

„Gut", grinste Ichigo, war mit der Antwort augenscheinlich zufrieden.

„Also, du zuerst", forderte Ishida, dem das Ganze immer noch nicht ganz geheuer war, und lehnte sich wieder zurück neben Ichigo ins Gras.

„Mmpf", brummte Ichigo mürrisch. „Du wirst das wahrscheinlich albern finden, aber… verdammt, er macht mich einfach wahnsinnig! Alle paar Tage habe ich diesen beschissenen Traum, wie ich, nach dem Kampf gegen Aizen, verletzt auf der Station der 4. Kompanie liege... plötzlich eine Person den Raum betritt, auf mich zuläuft und mich… küsst."

Ichigo stoppte, schaute verlegen zur Seite, sodass er zu Ishidas Glück nicht sehen konnte, dass dessen ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht jegliche Restfarbe verloren hatte, seine Augen geschockt hervortraten.

Wie… wie konnte das sein?

Er schluckte schwer. „Aha", gab Ishida mit trockener Kehle von sich. „Wie lange hast du diesen Traum schon?"

Ichigo runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „So… an die fünf Jahre, glaube ich."

Verdammt…

„Ganz schön lange… Weißt du denn wenigstens, wer…?"

„Nein, das ist es ja gerade!", unterbrach ihn Ichigo stöhnend. „Wenn ich es wüsste, hätte ich demjenigen dafür schon längst den Hals umgedreht."

Ishida atmete unmerklich aus. Ichigo hatte also doch nichts bemerkt, als er… Nein, so durfte er nicht denken. Immerhin hatte Ichigo anfangs offensichtlich nicht ohne Grund dieses Thema angeschnitten. Er ahnte etwas, so viel stand fest…

„Und weil du nicht weißt, wer die Person im Traum ist, fragst du jeden, den du kennst, ob er dich küsst?", fragte Ishida, ein misstrauisches Blitzen in den blauen Iriden.

„Äh, nicht direkt", gestand Ichigo, bewegte sich kaum sichtbar, aber für Ishidas geübtes Auge deutlich erkennbar unwohl hin und her. „Ich dachte… dass, wenn es vielleicht sogar wirklich passiert ist und ich deshalb immer wieder davon träume, die Wahrscheinlichkeit bei den naheliegensten Personen am höchsten ist."

„Tatsächlich?", erwiderte Ishida, dessen Mundwinkel nervös zuckte, nüchtern.

Ichigo grinste, kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Genauer gesagt habe ich außer dir nur Inoue und Rukia… gefragt."

Irritiert erschien Ishidas Augenbraue über dem Rahmen seiner Brille. „Lass mich das nochmal rekapitulieren: Du warst erst bei Kuchiki-san und Inoue-san, hast sie für deinen blödsinnigen Test ausgenutzt, sie schließlich ausgeschlossen und kommst dann zu _mir_? Soll das eine Art Beleidigung darstellen?", zischte Ishida, schaute Ichigo todbringend an.

„War klar, dass du das in den falschen Hals kriegen würdest", brummte Ichigo.

„Wie soll ich es denn sonst aufnehmen, dass ich nach zwei _Frauen_ als Erster auf der Liste deiner Ermittlung stehe?"

„Komm schon, Ishida, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint", versuchte Ichigo ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Du kannst immerhin nicht leugnen, dass du etwas… Weibliches an dir hast…", fügte er murmelnd hinzu.

„Nur weil ich im _Handarbeitsklub_ war?"

Ishida konnte es nicht fassen. Er wusste natürlich, welchen Eindruck sein Hobby auf andere machte, aber dass Ichigo seine Überprüfungen auf diese wenig aussagekräftige Tatsache stützte, empfand er als unverschämten Angriff auf seinen Stolz und seine Männlichkeit.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Ishida. Du solltest dich lieber geehrt fühlen, dass ich dich als Dritten frage."

„_Geehrt_?", lachte Ishida sarkastisch. „Ich bin nicht gerade _erpicht_ darauf, an deinen Experimenten teilzunehmen."

„Trotzdem hast du zugesagt", erinnerte Ichigo ihn mit einem schelmischen Zucken um die Mundwinkel an ihren Handel.

„Als ob du mir eine andere Wahl gelassen hättest…"

„Stimmt", grinste Ichigo, warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu. „Also, was ist jetzt?"

„Was meinst du?", wollte Ishida wissen, obwohl er sich bereits bewusst war, worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

„Na, dein Teil der Abmachung steht noch aus."

„_Jetzt_?"

„Wann sonst?"

Ishida seufzte leise. Er zweifelte ernsthaft daran, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen. Aber wie er vorhin schon festgestellt hatte, gab es jetzt kein Zurück mehr, so sehr es ihm auch missfiel.

Verdammt, warum hatte es nur soweit kommen müssen? Sie waren Rivalen, Partner, Kommilitonen, Ishida wäre sogar bereit, sie stillschweigend als Freunde zu bezeichnen! Das, was zwischen ihnen existierte, _durfte_ nicht bestehen, gar die Oberhand gewinnen, darüber waren sie sich einig gewesen.

Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, es sich überhaupt selbst einzugestehen… wofür er sich selbst verabscheute. Er mochte – ebenso wie Ichigo – eigentlich Frauen, also warum musste ausgerechnet Kurosaki Ichigo, ein aufbrausender, ungehobelter, lauter und nerviger Idiot die Ausnahme davon sein?

Ichigo faszinierte ihn, ohne dass er die leiseste Ahnung hatte warum. Schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung vor sechs Jahren war Ichigo wie ein Magnet, ein mitreißender Fluss, der stets seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, und es ihm somit schwerfiel, sich der Anziehungskraft, die dieser auf ihn ausübte, zu widersetzen.

Doch Ishida hatte schnell gemerkt, dass es nicht allein an Ichigos auffälligem Aussehen oder seinem enormen Reiatsu lag, das ihn durch seine dauerhafte Präsenz wahnsinnig machte. Vielmehr war es Ichigos ungestümes Temperament, welches seinem so gegensätzlich schien, das ihn all die Jahre dazu veranlasst hatte, Ichigo zu folgen, an seiner Seite zu kämpfen und schließlich auch nach mehr als bloßer Freundschaft, die er sowieso stets als Unmöglichkeit abgetan hatte, zu verlangen.

Vielleicht war Ichigo ja einfach sein – wie sagte man dazu? – ‚Schicksal'… Ishida fand den Gedanken selbst so lächerlich, schüttelte innerlich verächtlich den Kopf, konnte aber nicht umhin, die Wahrheit dahinter anzuerkennen…

Ichigo war schlichtweg allgegenwärtig, sein Antrieb, eine Konstante seines Lebens, die er nicht loswerden konnte, wie sehr er sich dies – in seinem und im Interesse aller – auch wünschte. In seiner Gegenwart schien er einfach nicht er selbst, seine Worte wurden schneidend und sarkastisch, er _lachte_ sogar, und schließlich hatte Ichigo ihn tatsächlich so weit gebracht, dass er seine Kontrolle verloren hatte.

Nur dieses eine Mal und doch hatte es ihm seine schlimmste Niederlage beigebracht. Ishida hatte sich seine Handlung mit der Erschöpfung und den Strapazen des Krieges zu erklären versucht, doch er wusste, dass er sich damit höchstens selbst betrog. Es war sein größter Fehler gewesen, ein Makel, den er nicht noch einmal hatte provozieren wollen.

Denn Ishida kannte die Probleme zu gut, war sich der gesellschaftlichen wie beruflichen Konsequenzen, die alles andere mit sich ziehen würde, zu genau bewusst, als dass er darüber hätte anders entscheiden können. Seine einzige Hoffnung war jetzt, dass es dabei bleiben, seine Befürchtungen sich nicht bewahrheiten würden und es im Endeffekt keinen Unterschied zu vorher machen würde…

_破ることで護られる道_

_yaburu koto de mamorareru michi_

_The path will be protected by breaking it._

In einer fließenden Bewegung setzte er sich auf, bedachte Ichigo mit einem fragenden Blick. „Auf den Mund?"

„Wohin sonst?"

„Ich wollte nur nochmal sicher gehen…"

Angespannt kniete sich Ishida seitlich in das weiche Gras, auf welchem die späte Nachmittagssonne tiefe Schatten warf, sie in orangenes Licht tauchte, während sich Ichigo leicht auf seinen Armen abstützte, ihn gespannt beobachtete.

Es war ein äußerst befremdliches Gefühl, wie sie so nah beieinander saßen, dass sich ihre Schenkel berührten, hervorgerufen durch diese künstliche Situation. Blaue wie braune Iriden huschten unsicher über das Gesicht des anderen, auf dessen Wangen sich eine unscheinbare Röte abzuzeichnen begann, wann immer sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Wirklich albern, schoss es Ishida durch den Kopf, wenn man bedachte, dass sie beide keine pubertierenden Teenager mehr waren, sondern jeweils fast das 21. Lebensjahr vollendet hatten. Am besten brachte er das Ganze schnell hinter sich…

Ohne zu zögern beugte sich Ishida deshalb vor, hielt mit der linken Hand sein Gleichgewicht und legte seine Lippen auf Ichigos.

Der Kuss war nur flüchtig, dauerte nicht einmal zwei Sekunden, doch kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, überrollte ihn eine Welle aus Emotionen, durchflutete seine Sinne. Er konnte förmlich Ichigos Verlangen, gepaart mit verzehrender Verzweiflung schmecken, das sich tief in die sensible Haut seiner Lippen brannte, ihn erschrocken den Kuss lösen und zurückweichen ließ.

Als Ishida seine Augen öffnete – er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie sich geschlossen hatten – und in Ichigos braune Tiefen blickte, wusste er jedoch, dass es für eine Umkehr bereits zu spät war; die Mauer, die schützend zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, war irreparabel eingerissen.

„Ishida… du…", keuchte Ichigo grinsend und ein Blick in seine Augen genügte Ishida, um unzweifelhaft sagen zu können, dass er bereits geahnt, nein, gewusst hatte, dass er es gewesen war.

Weitere Gedanken konnte sich Ishida dazu jedoch nicht machen, denn Ichigo hatte bereits sein Handgelenk ergriffen, ihn zu sich herunter und in einen weiteren Kuss gezogen. Stürmisch bewegten sich Ichigos Lippen auf seinen und ehe er sich dessen bewusst war oder sich hätte wehren können, hatte Ichigo ihn auf sich gezogen, die Arme besitzergreifend um ihn geschlungen und seine Mundhöhle mit seiner Zunge eingenommen.

Sein Verstand schrie danach, den Kuss zu beenden, der mentalen Tortur ein Ende zu setzen, aber diese Entscheidung lag nicht länger in seiner Macht. Instinktiv erwiderte er stattdessen Ichigos Leidenschaft mit seiner eigenen, presste ihre Unterleiber und Lippen aneinander und konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Ichigo diesem Druck entgegenkam, zusätzlich mit einer Hand gegen seinen Hinterkopf drückte.

„Kurosaki, meine Brille!", rief Ishida tadelnd, war jedoch nicht imstande, sich ganz von Ichigos Mund zu lösen.

„Scheiß auf deine Brille…", murrte Ichigo nuschelnd zurück, verschloss Ishidas Lippen wieder vollständig mit seinen, wobei er die Sehhilfe jedoch noch geschickt von Ishidas Nase nahm und neben sich im Gras platzierte.

Erneut nahm Ishida ein Strom von Emotionen gefangen, der ihn zu ersticken drohte, innerlich auflachen ließ.

Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, ein Kuss würde nach all den Jahren der Unterdrückung, der Verleugnung, keine Spuren hinterlassen? Es war töricht von ihm gewesen anzunehmen, dass sich nichts verändern, alles beim Alten bleiben würde und sie einfach da weitermachen könnten, wo sie stehen geblieben waren.

Er hätte Ichigos Verlangen erkennen, hätte sehen müssen, dass er sich nicht länger beherrschen, das alles ignorieren konnte. Er musste blind gewesen sein, so offensichtlich war es jetzt für ihn, dass, wenn Ichigo dem inneren Druck nicht nachgegeben hätte, er daran zerbrochen wäre. Zu verzehrend, begierig, zu feurig war seine durch seine Lippen übertragene Leidenschaft, dass sie gar nicht zu übersehen war, sich unweigerlich auf ihn übertragen hatte.

Nein, zurück könnten sie nicht mehr, nie mehr.

Er würde diese Schuld am liebsten allein auf Ichigo abwälzen, doch er wusste, dass er ebenfalls einen entscheidenden Beitrag zum Ausgang ihrer Konversation geleistet, Ichigo durch seine Antworten und Reaktionen nur in die Hände gespielt hatte. Es war nun mehr als offensichtlich für ihn, dass Ichigo von Anfang an gewusst hatte, wer die Person gewesen war, die ihn im Krankenzimmer besucht hatte.

Es war wirklich zum Lachen, wie sehr er sich von Ichigo hatte hereinlegen lassen. Unglaublich, wie berechnend er die erste, scheinbar harmlose Frage gestellt hatte, um zuerst seine Reaktion zu testen, sein Interesse zu wecken, und sich dann nach und nach der immer noch bestehenden Gegenseitigkeit seiner Emotionen zu vergewissern versucht hatte, indem er ihm ein Geständnis entlocken wollte; und als dies nicht gelungen war, war er dazu übergegangen, den Beweis in der direkten Konfrontation zu suchen.

War er wirklich so berechenbar, dass Ichigo seine Schritte hatte vorausahnen und dementsprechend handeln, das Gespräch hatte lenken können? Und seit wann konnte Ichigo überhaupt so kalkulierend planen, ihn derart durchschauen?

Er hatte ihn wahrlich unterschätzt und musste den Preis nun zahlen, denn Ichigo würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, in Zukunft seine Vorteile aus seiner nun bestätigten Erkenntnis zu ziehen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Inoue und Kuchiki nichts von all dem erzählt hatte, sondern sich eine Ausrede für seine Bitte hatte einfallen lassen.

Was ihn jedoch am meisten störte, war, dass er Ichigo trotz allem keine Vorwürfe machen konnte. Dass er zuerst zu den beiden Frauen gegangen war, zeugte wohl von dem verzweifelten Versuch, sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, sich etwas anderes einzureden als das, was für sie beide seit geraumer Zeit unumstößlich feststand.

Er konnte es ihm somit nicht verübeln, dass er damit nicht länger hatte leben wollen, können, und deshalb einen Weg gesucht hatte, ihre Situation zu ändern, indem er sich zuerst Gewissheit verschafft und dann die Mauer zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Zudem hatte er schon immer gewusst, dass, wenn der Tag käme, an dem einer ihre Übereinkunft brach, Ichigo aufgrund seines unbändigen Temperaments der Erste von ihnen sein würde.

Die Frage, die sich ihm nun aber unweigerlich aufdrängte, war, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte…

Abrupt wurde Ishida aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als Ichigo mit einem Mal den Kuss löste, dabei nach Atem ringend keuchte, was Ishida ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Ishida…"

„Es wird gleich dunkel. Ich denke, wir sollten gehen", nahm dieser ihm die Entscheidung, etwas zu sagen, ab, setzte seine Brille auf und erhob sich.

Ichigo fand seinen Blick und nickte, bevor er sich ebenfalls aufrichtete und sie schweigend aufbrachen.

Das Grinsen, welches sich in einem unbeobachtet geglaubten Moment auf Ichigos Gesicht stahl, entging ihm dabei jedoch nicht.

„Ishida", durchbrach Ichigo nach einigen Minuten die Stille, die über der, mit Ausnahme von ihnen, menschenleeren Straße lag.

„Mmh?"

„Können wir das ab jetzt öfter wiederholen?" Eine Reihe weißer Zähne blitzte ihm entgegen.

„Würdest du dich davon abhalten lassen, wenn ich jetzt „nein" sagen würde?", erwiderte Ishida trocken.

Ichigo verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, grinste. „Nö."

„Wieso konnte ich mir diese Antwort nur schon denken?", brummte Ishida.

„Weil du mich gut kennst?", schlug Ichigo achselzuckend vor.

„Ja, zu meinem Leid– Kurosaki, deine _Hand_!", wies Ishida ihn anklagend auf den plötzlichen Druck auf seiner Kehrseite hin.

„Ich weiß…", entgegnete Ichigo, dessen Mundwinkel sich erneut schelmisch nach oben zogen, nur.

Ishida verdrehte genervt die Augen, ließ die Hand jedoch, wo sie war. „Idiot."


	3. Stupidity

Information:

age: Ichigo (25), Ishida (25)

genre: shounen-ai, drama, humour

song: "Aesthetics and Identity" by Sugiyama Noriaki and Morita Masakazu

_Everything is meaningless compared to the stupidity of love._

**3. Stupidity**

_ほとばしるこの想い 生きる道、生きる意味_

_hotobashiru kono omoi ikiru michi, ikiru imi_

_This emotion flows out the path of living, the meaning of living._

„Sensei… Sensei! Kurosaki-sensei!"

„Was?", erwiderte Ichigo genervt und ruppiger, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Davon ließ sich seine Helferin jedoch nicht einschüchtern, kannte sie sein besonders in letzter Zeit noch reizbareres Temperament schließlich zur Genüge.

„Sensei, Sie bandagieren gerade den Mund des Patienten", stellte sie mit ruhiger und geduldiger Stimme fest, als ob sie dies einem Kind erklären müsse.

„Ja, und?" Ichigo betrachtete sein Werk und verstand nicht, wo sie das Problem sah. Der Verband saß doch einwandfrei!

„Der Junge hat eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe und der Verband hindert ihn am Atmen!"

„Oh…" Ichigos Augen weiteten sich verwundert, als sehe er den Patienten gerade zum ersten Mal. Das erklärte zumindest auch den immer größer werdenden roten Fleck auf dem Laken, über den er sich schon gewundert hatte. „Entschuldigung", fuhr er verwirrt fort, kratzte sich dabei verlegen am Hinterkopf, löste die Bandagen schnell von ihrem falschen Platz und versorgte die blutende Verletzung. „Gut, das war's." Mit einem letzten Handgriff befestigte Ichigo das Ende des Verbands und drehte sich zu der Schwester um, die ihn besorgt ansah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sensei? Sie sehen erschöpft aus", fragte sie vorsichtig, doch Ichigo schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ja, alles okay… Danke für…", setzte Ichigo an, doch im selben Moment hatte er schon vergessen, wofür er sich gerade bedanken wollte. Seine Konzentration war heute schlichtweg katastrophal. „Ich brauche nur eine Tasse Kaffee."

Sie schien zwar nicht davon überzeugt zu sein, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging, doch sie wusste auch, dass es in solchen Momenten besser war, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Ich trage Sie dann für die Pause ein", lächelte sie.

„Danke… bis später", beendete Ichigo das Gespräch mit einem anerkennenden Kopfnicken in ihre Richtung und begab sich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria.

„Verdammt!" Wütend schlug Ichigo, sobald er außer Sichtweite war, mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Er konnte sich nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, machte Fehler am laufenden Band und war so müde, dass er bezweifelte, noch so lange wach bleiben zu können, um den Aufenthaltsraum zu erreichen.

Obwohl, im Grunde wusste er genau, wer an seiner miserablen Laune und Verfassung die Schuld trug. Immerhin waren es die Gedanken an ihn, die ihn ablenkten, und der Streit mit ihm, der seine Stimmung in den Keller riss und dafür sorgte, dass er auf der Couch schlafen oder es zumindest versuchen musste, was ihm eine ruhelose Nacht nach der anderen bescherte. Und das alles nur, weil der andere so stur, eingebildet, besserwisserisch und der größte Feigling unter der Sonne war. Denn mutig war er nur auf dem Schlachtfeld, nicht jedoch, sobald es um etwas Persönliches ging.

Ichigo hatte ja gewusst, dass eine Beziehung mit Ishida, Jahrgangsbestem, stolzem Quincy und renommiertestem Chirurg in diesem Krankenhaus, nicht einfach und bestimmt nicht langweilig würde. Doch, verdammt nochmal, warum musste er gerade in dieser Hinsicht recht behalten? Immerhin waren bereits fünf Jahre seit dem schicksalhaften Tag am Fluss vergangen und vieles hatte sich geändert. Warum nicht auch das?

Ichigo konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass der andere es ihm am Anfang leicht gemacht hätte. Ishida war ihm in den ersten Wochen nach ihrem Kuss strikt aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte seinen Alltag so geschickt umgestellt, dass sie sich nicht einmal in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung begegnet waren. Um endlich eine Konfrontation und Klärung der Situation herbeizuführen, hatte Ichigo schließlich zu drastischen Mitteln greifen müssen, Ishida somit im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und ihn nur unter der Bedingung einer Aussprache aus seinem nassen Gefängnis entlassen. Bis heute konnte sich Ichigo allerdings den Verlauf dieses Abends nicht erklären, während dessen sie nach nunmehr vier Monaten und einem hitzigen Wortgefecht einschließlich körperlicher Auseinandersetzung schlussendlich nackt auf dem Sofa gelandet waren. Aus einem weiteren für ihn unerfindlichen Grund waren damit die Diskussion und das Versteckspiel Ishidas beendet, sodass Ichigo geglaubt hatte, von diesem Zeitpunkt an könne alles nur noch besser laufen.

Welchem Irrtum er dabei unterlag, hatte sich jedoch bereits im unmittelbaren Anschluss offenbart, denn seine Befürchtungen, die ihn schon seit ihrem Schulabschluss unentwegt beschäftigten und von einer Beziehung mit Ishida abgehalten hatten, hatten sich nun bewahrheitet. Zwar zeigten sich ihre Freunde, die trotz ihres bemüht normalen Verhaltens schon nach kurzer Zeit eine Veränderung bemerkt hatten und schlussendlich dahinter gekommen waren, allesamt tolerant oder gar erfreut – ein mysteriöser Geldwechsel von Renji zu einer strahlenden Rukia beschäftigte Ichigo bis heute –, aber wie würden ihre Familien, Kollegen oder gar Fremde reagieren, sollten sie davon erfahren, dass Ichigo und Ishida eine etwas andere Art der Lebensgemeinschaft führten?

Ichigo schnaubte. Auch wenn dies zu Beginn eine seiner größten Bedenken gewesen war, ging ihm die Diskussion darüber nach fünf Jahren nur noch auf die Nerven. Er hasste diese Heimlichtuerei desto mehr, je länger Ishida darauf bestand und je stärker es ihr Verhältnis zueinander belastete und vergiftete. Warum sollte es nicht auch der Rest der Welt erfahren, was sie waren oder wie sie lebten? Was sollte es andere überhaupt angehen? Ichigo verstand es einfach nicht und es war ihm auch herzlich egal. Er hatte nichts zu verbergen oder wofür er sich schämen brauchte, genauso wenig wie Ishida.

Deshalb konnte er schlichtweg nicht nachvollziehen, wieso der andere immer noch auf derartige Diskretion beharrte, wo ihn ansonsten die Meinung anderer so viel interessierte wie Inoues Brüste. Ishida wollte oder konnte anscheinend nicht begreifen, dass es Ichigo wichtig war, sein Leben nicht nur im Verborgenen zu führen, sondern sich auch in der Öffentlichkeit wie jeder andere frei bewegen zu können. Somit war er als „die gesellschaftlichen Normen ignorierender Idiot" auf das Sofa verbannt worden und das nun schon seit drei Wochen. Nicht, dass er diese Schlafstätte nicht schon des Öfteren hätte aufsuchen müssen, da Ishida ihn aus dem gemeinsamen Bett geschmissen hatte… Aber meistens hatte der Quincy ihm am nächsten Morgen oder gar noch in der Nacht verziehen, sodass der Streit schnell vergessen war. Nicht jedoch dieses Mal…

Zwar gerieten sie immer noch so regelmäßig wie in ihrer Jugend aneinander, stritten, beleidigten und versöhnten sich wieder. Allerdings hatten seit ebendiesem Tag am Fluss ihre Auseinandersetzungen ein anderes Gepräge bekommen, sodass sie auf eine tiefere, persönlichere Ebene getragen wurden und Rücksicht auf den anderen und seine Gefühle stets ein unterbewusster Faktor war. Die Leichtigkeit ihrer Jugend war ihnen verloren gegangen…

Wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte er im Endeffekt nichts als Ärger mit Ishida… Und trotzdem kam er einfach nicht von ihm los. Ishida war ein großer, wenn nicht sogar der wichtigste Teil seines Lebens geworden und so sehr er ihm in manchen Momenten auch auf die Nerven ging, er würde ihn und seine Eigenarten mehr vermissen, als er im Stande war zuzugeben.

Sie ergänzten sich zu gut, waren zu gegensätzlich und sich doch gleichzeitig so ähnlich und einander ebenbürtig, dass Ichigo sich unmöglich ein Leben ohne den Quincy vorstellen konnte… oder wollte. Diese Tatsache erschien ihm, wann immer er darüber nachdachte, so abstrus, unlogisch und einfach nur dumm, doch das waren sie wohl gerade, ihre Empfindungen füreinander: Töricht, einfältig und gegen jede Regel… und doch waren sie existent.

Ja, dachte Ichigo, es war dumm, Ishida Uryuu zu lieben und von ihm geliebt zu werden, aber so war es nun einmal. Die Zeit des Leugnens und Verdrängens war ohnehin schon lange vorbei und hatte zu keinem anderen Ergebnis geführt, als dass sie sich mehr und mehr darin verstrickt und sich damit hatten abfinden müssen. Es war absurd, aber wenn er eines aufgegeben hatte, dann war es, den Verlauf seines Lebens verstehen zu wollen.

Doch gerade deshalb und weil Ichigo wusste, dass Ishida ebenfalls so dachte, auch wenn er es noch nie zur Sprache gebracht hatte, war das Verhalten des anderen für ihn unverständlich.

_生き残るだけじゃ意味はない_

_ikinokoru dakejya imi wa nai_

_There is no meaning by surviving alone._

Ohne es zu merken, hatten seine Schritte ihn automatisch zum Aufenthaltsraum geführt, vor dem er nun wohl schon eine Weile stand, da er die fragenden Blicke und das Tuscheln der Passanten in seinem Rücken spürte. Zwar machte Ichigo das Gerede der Leute nichts aus, sollten sie sich doch den Mund über ihn zerreißen. Aber dass er erneut wegen Ishida und ihrer blöden Auseinandersetzung alles um sich herum vergessen und jegliche Aufmerksamkeit verloren hatte, verstimmte ihn enorm. Er konnte es sich immerhin nicht leisten, unaufmerksam zu sein, weder als Arzt in der Notaufnahme noch als Shinigami!

„Verdammter Idiot", knurrte Ichigo daraufhin grimmig, während er endlich in die Cafeteria und damit den Augen der Öffentlichkeit entfloh.

„Ich würde es durchaus sehr schätzen, wenn dein bekanntermaßen mangelndes Taktgefühl zumindest insofern ausgeprägt wäre, dass sich die von dir adressierte Person nicht in Hörweite deiner schimpflichen Äußerungen befindet, Kurosaki."

„I-Ishida!" Ichigo fuhr erschrocken herum, sichtlich ertappt, aber auch irritiert.

„Allerdings", entgegnete der Quincy, nicht ohne Ichigos schuldhaften Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken und mit kühlem Blick aus seinen eisblauen Augen, die von einer modernen, ovalen Brille eingerahmt wurden, zu erwidern.

„Was… Was machst du hier?", versuchte Ichigo von seiner vorigen Aussage abzulenken.

„Was für ein Anliegen sollte ein Chirurg, der schon zwölf Stunden am Stück im Dienst ist, wohl im Aufenthaltsraum haben, Kurosaki? Aber um deine offensichtlich der Ablenkung dienende Frage zu beantworten: Ich beabsichtige, mir eine Pause zu nehmen, anscheinend wie du", konterte Ishida ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in der Stimme.

„Ich habe es gar nicht nötig, von irgendetwas abzulenken, Ishida. Woher willst du auch wissen, dass ich gerade dich meinte? Es laufen schließlich noch genug andere Idioten hier rum!", verteidigte sich Ichigo, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ebenso sinnlos war, Ishida anzulügen, wie Rukia das Zeichnen beibringen zu wollen. Er war für den Quincy so offen wie eines seiner verdammten Bücher! Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als Widerworte zu geben, nicht bei Ishida. Denn ganz gleich in welchem Belang, er schien ihn jederzeit, in allem, was er tat, zu bestimmen und somit zu durchschauen. Ein weiterer Grund, Ishida den Laufpass zu geben, aber…

„Andere Idioten, wie nett", meinte Ishida. „Auch wenn du es vorhin womöglich nicht getan hast – was ich erwiesenermaßen sehr stark in Zweifel ziehe –, hast du mich spätestens jetzt beleidigt."

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, was ich dir gegenüber nicht eh schon gesagt habe", erwiderte Ichigo, mehr und mehr gereizt und sowohl wütend als auch ohnmächtig darüber, dass sie es erneut nicht schafften, eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen. Dies entsprach zwar der Natur ihrer Beziehung zueinander, aber das momentan nahezu feindselige Verhalten des anderen strapazierte nicht nur seine Beherrschung, sondern trieb auch einen Keil zwischen sie, der, wie Ichigo befürchtete, das Ende von allem bedeuten könnte.

Ichigo schluckte schwer. Soweit durfte es auf keinen Fall kommen, koste es, was es wolle.

Denn auch, wenn er sich sicher war, dass es Ishida nach einer Trennung wie auch zuvor schaffen würde, sein Leben ohne ihn weiterzuführen und seine Emotionen und Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, war er sich genauso bewusst, dass er selbst dazu nicht imstande wäre, er ohne Ishida nicht als derjenige weiterleben könnte, der er jetzt war, die Einsamkeit und der Schmerz ihn innerlich zerstören würden.

Ichigos Augen ruhten auf Ishida, der ihn ebenfalls musterte, jedoch mit undurchschau barem Gesichtsausdruck, ehe er die kurze Stille brach.

„Eben drum", entgegnete der Quincy schließlich. Ichigo meinte, kurz einen betrübten Schimmer in Ishidas Augen wahrzunehmen, doch dieser war ebenso schnell hinter der gefühllosen Maske verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Ichigo war verwirrt.

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Wie du soeben richtig bemerkt hast, gibt es nichts, was du mir gegenüber nicht schon geäußert hättest. Ich sehe also keinerlei Notwendigkeit, diese Unterhaltung fortzuführen", erwiderte Ishida, wandte sich von Ichigo ab und schritt an ihm vorbei Richtung Wasserkocher. „Und wenn du gestattest, würde ich mir jetzt gerne einen Tee zubereiten, anstatt dieses sinnlose Gespräch aufrechtzuerhalten."

„Nein!", widersprach Ichigo lautstark, ergriff das Handgelenk des Quincy und hinderte ihn somit an einer weiteren Bewegung.

„_Nein_?", fragte Ishida, dessen kühle Tiefen Ichigo zu durchdringen schienen. „Du hast nicht das Recht, mich festzuhalten, Kurosaki."

„Und ob ich das habe, Ishida!", entgegnete Ichigo vehement, verstärkte noch den Griff um das Handgelenk des anderen. „Seit Tagen gehst du mir aus dem Weg, lässt mich auf der Couch schlafen und siehst mich ständig mit diesem… diesem kalten Blick an, als ob du…" Ichigo stockte, wusste nicht, wie er das ausdrücken konnte, was er sagen wollte, ohne so erbärmlich zu klingen, wie er sich fühlte. „… als ob du mich verabscheuen würdest", beendete er schließlich seinen Satz. Noch mehr, als es überhaupt auszusprechen, fürchtete er allerdings Ishidas Antwort…

„Lass mich los, Kurosaki", zischte Ishida indessen nur, versuchte vergeblich, seine Hand mit einem Ruck aus Ichigos schraubstockartigem Griff zu lösen, woraufhin seine Augenlider kurz zuckten.

„Nein, _du_ hörst mir jetzt zu, Ishida! Ich weiß echt nicht, was momentan mit dir… was mit uns los ist. Sag mir, was ich falsch gemacht habe, ich habe echt keinen blassen Schimmer!" Ichigo wusste, dass er verzweifelt klang, aber das scherte ihn nicht… zumindest nicht, wenn Ishida ihn immer noch mit diesem gleichgültigen Blick bedachte, der ihn das Schlimmste befürchten ließ. „Denn wenn ich dir zu viel bin und du das mit uns nicht mehr willst, dann sag's mir besser gleich!"

Die Sekunden vergingen und jede einzelne von ihnen ließ einen Teil in ihm sterben. Es war die schlimmste Qual, die ihm jemals zugefügt wurde, zu fühlen, wie sein Innerstes zerriss und sein Herz mit jedem Schlag wie Glas zersplitterte. Ichigo wartete auf die Antwort, hoffte, dass sein Gegenüber seine Lippen öffnen und etwas, irgendetwas sagen würde.

Doch Ishida schwieg, wich Ichigos eindringlichem Blick aber nicht aus.

„Okay, ich verstehe…", murmelte Ichigo daraufhin und entließ Ishidas Hand aus seiner. Er war wie betäubt, nicht fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das war es also. Ishida hatte keine Gefüh–

„Hör auf zu denken, Kurosaki, deine Gedanken sind falsch", unterbrach Ishida, dessen Augen mit einem Mal eine Spur ihrer Härte verloren hatten, letztlich doch die Stille.

„Aber…", setzte Ichigo, sichtlich irritiert von Ishidas plötzlicher Aussage, an, doch der Quincy schnitt ihm erneut das Wort ab.

„Du weißt, dass es nicht so ist… Ichigo."

Es war, als lösten sich mit Aussprache seines Vornamens alle Angst, Sorge und Wut in Luft auf, fiel der schwere Stein von seiner Brust, sodass er wieder befreit atmen konnte. Ishida verwendete _absolut niemals_ seinen Vornamen in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie hatten vereinbart, sich außerhalb ihrer vor Außenstehenden sicheren Wohnung stets mit Nachnamen anzureden, wie sie es aus ihrer Jugend gewohnt waren. Selbst zuhause lebte diese Gewohnheit weiter, sodass sie lediglich in besonderen Momenten zu ihren Vornamen griffen. Dass Ishida ihn hier und jetzt dennoch auf diese Weise ansprach, machte Ichigo somit mehr Hoffnung und Mut, als es die gegenwärtige Situation sonst zuließe.

Ichigo nickte deshalb nur stumm. Natürlich wusste er, dass ihre Beziehung auch für Ishida ein schwerer Schritt gewesen war, und schämte sich dafür, dass er an dessen Gefühlen gezweifelt hatte… auch wenn es der andere stets gut verstand, Ichigo zu verunsichern und durch sein Verhalten Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen…

Ichigo machte erneut einen Schritt auf Ishida zu, streckte seine Hand nach der des anderen aus.

„Uryuu… Es tut mir leid, dass –"

„Nicht hier, Kurosaki", wies Ishida ihn ab und zog seine Hand außer Reichweite.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Ichigo zurück, legte eine Spur Verärgerung in seine Stimme, um seine Enttäuschung zu überspielen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich letztens klar genug ausgedrückt, dass selbst _du_ es verstehen kannst", entgegnete Ishida, dessen Gesichtszüge sich erneut verhärteten.

„Tu ich aber nicht!", rief Ichigo, dessen Augenbrauen sich erbost zusammenzogen. „Egal, welche Gründe du dagegen vorbringst, finde ich, dass wir uns schon lange genug verstecken! Fünf Jahre, Ishida! Fünf Jahre, in denen wir verbergen, wer wir wirklich sind, während andere auf der Straße tun und lassen, was sie wollen! Nicht, dass wir es ihnen nachmachen müssen, aber… Verdammt, Ishida, nicht einmal unsere Familien wissen, dass wir zusammen sind!"

„Was auch so bleiben soll", stellte Ishida unumstößlich klar.

„Aber warum?", wiederholte Ichigo seine Frage, wobei er nicht verhindern konnte, dass leichte Verzweiflung in seinen Worten mitschwang. „Ich raff's einfach nicht!"

„Muss ich dir das ernsthaft noch einmal erläutern, Kurosaki?", erwiderte Ishida genervt, jedoch aufgeschlossener als noch ein paar Minuten zuvor. Offensichtlich lag dem Quincy doch noch etwas an ihm, sonst würde er sich um eine Gegenfrage gar nicht erst bemühen.

Ichigo sah ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an, nickte.

„Gut", seufzte Ishida. „Ich erkläre es dir ein letztes Mal und ganz langsam, damit du dir meine Ausführungen endlich einprägen kannst und ich es nicht irgendwann noch einmal erörtern muss."

„Mmh", brummte Ichigo zustimmend.

„Also…" Ishida räusperte sich, während er elegant mit dem linken Mittelfinger seine ovale Brille auf die Nasenwurzel schob. „Erstens können wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit nicht als Paar zeigen, weil wir zwei Männer sind und damit homosexuell. Offiziell anerkannt und gebilligt sind allerdings nur Beziehungen zwischen Mann und Frau. Unsere Gesellschaft geht in der Hinsicht ziemlich ambivalente Wege, da auf der einen Seite in der Unterhaltungsbranche und den Lovehotels gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen thematisiert, gar zelebriert oder zumindest akzeptiert werden, es auf der anderen Seite aber immer noch verpönt ist, sich nach außen hin von der Masse abzugrenzen und durch einen „andersartigen" Lebensstil aufzufallen. Wer sich diesem Grundsatz widersetzt, wird in der Öffentlichkeit ausgegrenzt, verliert sein gesellschaftliches Ansehen, seine Erwerbstätigkeit oder jede Chance auf beruflichen Aufstieg, schlimmstenfalls seine Freunde, Familie und schließlich sein Leben. Berühmte Beispiele gibt es für letzteres genug. Wir müssen uns somit, wie sehr es uns auch missfallen oder ungerecht vorkommen sollte, anpassen, um unser bisheriges Leben nicht aufgeben zu müssen."

„Tse, ich pfeife auf das, was die Gesellschaft will!", schnaubte Ichigo. „Hätte ich mich je darum geschert, hätte ich mir die Haare schwarz gefärbt."

„Nun, mir ist klar, dass du in vielerlei Hinsicht den Normen der Allgemeinheit widersprichst, aber ich sehe das anders."

„Na und? Ishida, wirklich, was kümmert es uns, was die Leute denken oder machen? Und wer sagt überhaupt, dass es bei uns so weit kommen muss? Hör auf, immer den Teufel an die Wand zu malen."

„Ich beleuchte lediglich alle Facetten eines Problems und verschließe meine Augen nicht vor der Wahrheit, nur weil sie mir missfällt. Immerhin ist auch bei uns die prozentuale Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass…"

Ein unerwartetes, quietschendes Geräusch unterbrach Ishidas Worte, ließ ihn innehalten. Er folgte Ichigos Blick, sah die geöffnete Tür, sah die Person, die ihre Hand noch erhoben hatte, um gegen den Türrahmen zu klopfen. Unmerklich versteifte sich sein ganzer Körper, wobei er jedoch bemüht war, sich seine Anspannung äußerlich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Sugiyama-san?", fragte Ishida stattdessen mit einem höflichen Lächeln und bedeutete mit einer Handbewegung, dass es der in der Tür stehenden Schwester gestattet war zu reden.

„Ähm, es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie stören muss, Ishida-sensei, Kurosaki-sensei, aber…" Verlegen senkte sie den Kopf, malte mit ihrem Fuß einen imaginären Kreis auf den Boden.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Sugiyama-san. Es gab keine Konversation, die Sie durch Ihr Erscheinen hätten beeinträchtigen können", versicherte Ishida ihr, woraufhin Ichigo widersprechend aufschnaubte, sich vor der Schwester jedoch einen bissigen Kommentar verkniff.

„Oh…", äußerte die Schwester schüchtern, blickte dabei kurz von ihrem unsichtbaren Kunstwerk auf. „Also… dann… ich meine, der Grund, warum ich Sie aufsuche, ist, dass…" Peinlich berührt verstummte sie, während sich der rote Schimmer auf ihren Wangen umso stärker verdunkelte, wann immer sich ihre und Ishidas Blicke kreuzten.

_魂に誓ったこと_

_tamashii ni chikatta koto_

_What I swore to my soul._

Nervosität breitete sich in seinem Innern aus, die Ishida dadurch zu kaschieren versuchte, indem er seine Brille zurechtrückte und somit seine Augen für wenige Sekunden hinter den reflektierenden Gläsern verschwanden. Wie lange stand diese Schwester schon in der Tür? Hatte sie etwa ihre Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen? Wenn sie gehört hatte, worüber Ichigo und er geredet hatten, konnte sie einfach nicht umhin, weitere Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen.

Ishidas Gedanken rasten, während er die Frau misstrauisch beobachtete und nach Reaktionen Ausschau hielt, die ihre Gedanken verrieten. Hatte sie wirklich etwas gehört, das nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war? Indizien dafür waren ihr offensichtlich beschämtes Verhalten und ihr Erröten, die darauf hindeuten konnten, dass es ihr unangenehm war, das Geheimnis der beiden Ärzte aufgedeckt zu haben. Zudem war – Ishida verfluchte sich innerlich für diese Fahrlässigkeit – die Tür des Aufenthaltsraums während ihrer gesamten Diskussion nicht gänzlich geschlossen, sondern bloß angelehnt gewesen, was es einem Passanten ermöglichen würde, unbemerkt die Konversation mithören zu können.

Ishida wollte jedoch zugleich nicht so weit gehen und der Schwester unterstellen, dass sie sie heimlich und bewusst belauscht hatte. Ohnehin hatte Sugiyama-san in letzter Zeit vermehrt ein seltsames Verhalten an den Tag gelegt, wann immer er ihr über den Weg gelaufen und zu dieser Beobachtung im Stande gewesen war, sodass ihre Reaktion auch andere Ursachen haben konnte.

Nachdenklich zog Ishida die Augenbrauen zusammen, während sein Blick von der Schwester zu Ichigo wanderte. Ichigo, der verbissen die Lippen aufeinander presste, dem im Gegensatz zu ihm seine Anspannung offen im Gesicht stand.

Aber was sollte er noch lange überlegen? Sein Entschluss stand schon lange fest.

Denn ganz gleich, was Sugiyama-san tatsächlich vernommen haben mochte, war die gesamte Situation nicht ungefährlich und konnte vehemente Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen, wenn er dem nicht zuvorkam und seinen Verdacht nicht hundertprozentig fallen lassen konnte. Schließlich wusste Ishida nur zu gut um die Risiken, die ihre Beziehung mit sich brachte, um die Gefahren, die seit nunmehr fünf Jahren drohten… allerdings nicht für ihn, sondern für Ichigo.

Ishida hatte letztlich nichts zu verlieren, Ichigo hingegen alles.

Sollte ihr Geheimnis öffentlich und er infolgedessen als Chirurg gekündigt werden, würde Ishida eine neue Stelle in einer fremden Stadt annehmen, wo ihn keiner kannte. Sollte sich sein Vater aufgrund dessen, was er war, von ihm abwenden, würde sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander im Vergleich zu den Jahren zuvor ebenfalls nicht großartig verändern. Und sollten auch Ichigo und er getrennte Wege gehen… dann würde er es hinnehmen. An sein eigenes Glück hatte er ohnehin nie geglaubt, weshalb er Ichigos Annäherungsversuche stets abgewiesen und ihm zum Schluss sogar wochenlang aus dem Weg gegangen war. Natürlich wollte er das, was er mit Ichigo hatte, nicht aufgeben müssen, aber er würde ihn ziehen lassen, wenn dies zu dessen Besten war.

Nein, um sich selbst machte Ishida sich keine Sorgen. Zwar wäre ein Neuanfang mit einigen Änderungen und Einbußen verbunden, aber er würde weiterleben als Ishida Uryuu, renommierter Chirurg und Quincy.

Ichigo hingegen würde es zerstören. Im Gegensatz zu ihm würde er, sollte er seine Arbeit verlieren, nicht fortziehen, sondern bleiben, um seine Freunde in Karakura weiterhin beschützen zu können. Sollten seine Familie und andere Menschen Kenntnis von Ichigos Beziehung mit ihm erhalten, bestünde zudem die Gefahr, dass sein Vater und seine Schwestern ihn nicht mehr akzeptierten und andere Leute in seinem Umfeld oder auch auf der Straße ihn mit abstoßenden Blicken bedenken würden.

Um seinetwillen war es Ishida somit gleichgültig, ob sie ihre Beziehung öffentlich lebten oder nicht. Was er allerdings niemals sehen wollte, war die Enttäuschung und Kränkung in Ichigos Gesicht angesichts der Reaktionen anderer, sei es derer seiner engsten Verwandten oder Fremder. Denn auch wenn Ichigo jedem glaubhaft zu machen versuchte, dass ihm die Meinung anderer egal sei, kannte Ishida ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dem nicht so war.

Ichigo liebte die Menschen, liebte ihre Anerkennung, ihre Freundschaft und ihre Werte, sodass er sie stets verteidigte, sich in Kämpfen für sie aufopferte, ganz gleich für wen. Würden ihn die Menschen folglich missachten, ausstoßen, gar verabscheuen, würde Kurosaki Ichigo, Notarzt, Shinigami sowie jedermanns Freund, durch dieses Exil emotional getötet, zu einer lediglich äußerlich lebendigen Hülle ohne jegliche Lebensfreude werden.

Doch dies würde Ishida nicht zulassen. Bereits zu Beginn hatte er gewusst, dass, wenn er sich auf Ichigo einlassen würde, seine einzige weitere Aufgabe darin zu bestehen hatte, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. Deshalb verweigerte er Ichigo jeglichen Körperkontakt oder Anzeichen von Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit… um ihn zu schützen.

Da Ichigo sich jedoch selbst nicht über diese emotionale Abhängigkeit bewusst war und Ishida sich nicht in der Position oder der Verpflichtung sah, ihn darüber aufzuklären, da eine solche Offenbarung aus seiner Sicht dem Shinigami nur schaden konnte, hatte er bisher Stillschweigen bewahrt, sich selbst damit jedoch seines ausschlaggebendsten Arguments beraubt. Selbstredend war er sich auch darüber im Klaren, dass er Ichigo mit seinem unterkühlten und abweisenden Verhalten verletzte. Sein Plan, Ichigo durch Sanktionen und Ignoranz von seinem Wunsch abzubringen, war jedoch, je öfter er auf solche Mittel hatte zurückgreifen müssen, in letzter Zeit fruchtlos geblieben, schien Ichigo vielmehr anzustacheln und schlussendlich derart zu kränken, dass er ihre Beziehung in Frage stellte. Diese Wirkung hatte er beileibe nicht beabsichtigt, aber es ging nicht anders, um die Wahrheit für sich behalten zu können und somit seinen eigenen Stolz zu wahren. Deshalb nahm er all dies hin, konnte nichts seinen Entschluss ins Wanken bringen, solange er zumindest dieses eine Geheimnis, seinen verletzlichsten Punkt vor Ichigo bewahren konnte...

Seine größte Schwäche war Ichigo selbst.

„Nun, was ist der Grund Ihres Besuchs, Sugiyama-san?", erkundigte sich Ishida schließlich, um sich durch ihre Reaktion Gewissheit über ihren Kenntnisstand zu verschaffen, und kam ihr folglich damit entgegen, die unangenehme Stille zu brechen.

„Oh, ja… Ishida-sensei, ich…", stammelte sie verlegen, den Kopf, den sie zuvor gen Boden gerichtet hatte, nun erhoben, ehe sie sich endlich fasste. „Ich soll Ihnen vom Direktor ausrichten, dass er Sie nach Ihrer Pause zu sprechen wünscht", brachte sie schließlich hervor, senkte jedoch erneut errötet den Kopf, als sie, kaum hörbar, noch hinzufügte: „Es ist mir eine große Ehre, für Sie arbeiten zu dürfen, Ishida-sensei… Sie… Sie sind wirklich ein… ausgezeichneter Arzt… und… ja, ich… ich freue mich jeden Tag auf die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen."

Ishida sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Ichigo, der seit dem Erscheinen der Schwester wenig interessiert an ihrem Anliegen schien, aufhorchte und die Frau scharf musterte, woraufhin er ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, den Ishida allerdings nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Statt darüber oder über das kleinlaute Kompliment der Schwester jedoch näher zu reflektieren, nickte Ishida nur. Seiner Einschätzung nach rührte die Verlegenheit der jungen Schwester augenscheinlich daher, dass ihr eine wichtige Aufgabe übertragen worden war und sie zu deren Ausführung die Pause zweier ihr vorgesetzten Ärzte hatte stören müssen. Dass ihr Blick entweder auf ihre Füße oder ihn und nicht ein einziges Mal auf Ichigo gerichtet war, sprach zudem dafür, dass Ichigo und somit Details über ihre Unterhaltung nicht Ursache ihres Verhaltens waren. Sie hatte also nichts mitbekommen. Gut.

„Vielen Dank für die Nachricht und Ihre Anerkennung meiner Arbeit, Sugiyama-san. Richten Sie ihm bitte aus, dass ich in zehn Minuten in seinem Büro sein werde."

Die Schwester lächelte scheu, verbeugte sich nach kurzem Zögern, da sie womöglich weitere Anweisungen erwartete, noch kurz vor ihnen und entschwand dann so leise, wie sie gekommen war, durch die Tür, die hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

_分かり合う時さえ持てない_

_wakari au toki sae mottenai_

_We even have no time to understand each other._

„Hältst du mich eigentlich für blöd?", blaffte Ichigo, sobald die Schwester außer Hörweite war.

„Grundsätzlich würde ich diese offensichtlich rhetorische Frage wohl bejahen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass du sie tatsächlich ernst zu meinen scheinst, muss ich meine Aussage womöglich doch revidie–"

„Verarsch mich jetzt nicht, Ishida!", fuhr Ichigo, dessen dunkle Augen zornig funkelten, ihm dazwischen.

„Was ist dein Problem, Kurosaki?", entgegnete der Quincy scharf und erwiderte den Blick ebenso finster.

„Du fragst wirklich, was mein Problem ist?!", wiederholte er wütend gestikulierend. „Meinst du, ich wäre blind oder so doof, nicht zu sehen, dass diese Schwester in dich verknallt ist und du ihr auch noch positive Signale zurücksendest?"

„Meine Worte und Gesten waren lediglich Ausdruck von Höflichkeit, Kurosaki, was dir ja augenscheinlich ein Fremdwort ist", konterte Ishida harsch, konnte Ichigos plötzlichen Ärger nicht verstehen.

„Nur Höflichkeit, ja?", äffte Ichigo zurück. „Das sah in meinen und offensichtlich auch in ihren Augen aber ganz anders aus."

„Willst du mir damit etwa unterstellen, ich würde heimliche Avancen gegenüber Schwester Sugiyama hegen, dich hinter deinem Rücken hintergehen und das ausgerechnet mit einer _Frau_, nur weil ich meinen Untergebenen Respekt entgegenbringe?" Ein kurzes spöttisches Lachen verließ Ishidas Lippen. „Du machst dich lächerlich, Kurosaki."

„Ist das so? Ich finde, meine Annahme ist durchaus berechtigt, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr du mich in letzter Zeit meidest und wie lange du mich jetzt schon auf dem Sofa schlafen lässt!", erläuterte Ichigo, der nach einer kurzen Pause zu einer weiteren Schlussfolgerung kam. „Vielleicht ist _das_ ja auch der wahre Grund und das mit der Heimlichtuerei in der Öffentlichkeit nur ein Vorwand, um mich trotz allem noch warm zu halten."

„Du…"

„Schon gut, Ishida", schnitt Ichigo dem anderen das Wort ab. „Spar dir deine Ausrede…"

Wütend über sich selbst und verletzt wandte sich Ichigo von dem Quincy ab, ließ ihn in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, während er sich der Kaffeemaschine widmete.

Wieso tat Ishida ihm das an? Er wusste ja, dass sie beide Probleme hatten, aber dass Ishida sich anscheinend schon nach Alternativen umsah, hätte er am allerwenigsten erwartet. Würde er den Verlauf der Situation objektiv und neutral betrachten, hätte er zwar feststellen müssen, dass seine Beschuldigungen auf unsicherer Grundlage und eigentlich bloßen Mutmaßungen beruhten. Im Moment war er jedoch zu keinem einzigen rationalen Gedanken fähig, spielte sich vor seinem inneren Auge doch immer wieder die Szene der errötenden Schwester und des lächelnden Ishida ab, die sich zärtlich anschauten, aufeinander zugingen und sich schließlich küssten.

Ein kleiner Funken seines Verstands schrie, dass er überreagierte und sich etwas einbildete, aber dieser Gedanke war, sobald er Ishidas erste Interaktion mit dieser Frau gesehen hatte, im Keim erstickt worden. Ishida hatte ihm schon des Öfteren eifersüchtiges Verhalten vorgeworfen, ihn aber beschwichtigen können. Doch so sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, hatte Ichigo es nie abstellen können.

Wann immer Ishida gegenüber einer anderen Person – ganz gleich ob Mann oder Frau – „höflich" war, schaltete sich sein Gehirn automatisch aus, machte er Äußerungen, die er bei Verstand besser unterlassen hätte, und in seinem Kopf wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder nur ein Gedanke: Die fremde Person aus Ishidas Umkreis zu eliminieren.

Als ihm Ishida gegenüber dieses Vorhaben einmal herausgerutscht war, hatte dieser seine Aufregung nicht verstanden und ihn für „eindeutig verrückt" und „paranoid" erklärt. Aber Ishida sah offensichtlich nicht das, was er sah. Denn genauso wie der andere ihm bereits Jahre zuvor vorgeworfen hatte, blind und taub gegenüber den Gefühlen anderer für ihn zu sein, nahm auch Ishida derartige Offensichtlichkeiten entweder überhaupt nicht wahr oder ignorierte sie.

Ichigo hatte Ishidas Selbstbeherrschung und Zurückhaltung stets heimlich bewundert, doch selbst diese mussten irgendwo ihre Grenzen haben und seine Ignoranz zu Fall bringen. Somit blieb für ihn nur der Schluss übrig, dass Ishida wohl schlichtweg nicht realisierte – sei es durch Blindheit oder massive Fehlinterpretation als perfektionierte Form seiner Ignoranz –, was um ihn herum vorging. Nicht, dass er sich selbst ein besseres Aufnahmevermögen diesbezüglich zuschrieb, aber jetzt, wo er all die Leute, die um Ishida herumscharwenzelten, und ihre Absichten erkannt hatte, erschien es ihm unbegreiflich, wie er jemals ebenso unwissend gewesen sein konnte.

Denn wirklich, wie konnte Ishida es nicht bemerken oder falsch verstehen, wenn Frauen, sobald er in ihre Sichtweite kam, mit erröteten Wangen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherten und jedes Mal dahinzuschmelzen schienen, wann immer er seine schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht strich oder gar seine Brille zurechtrückte? Was um alles in der Welt war so anziehend daran, wie sich Ishida seine Brille auf die Nasenwurzel schob?! Da hatte er – zugegebenermaßen – ganz andere Qualitäten!

Noch schlimmer als die Frauen erschienen ihm allerdings diejenigen Männer, die diese Qualitäten wohl ebenfalls erkannt hatten. Ishida war schlichtweg zu attraktiv für sein eigenes Wohl und dass er sich dessen nicht bewusst war oder es zumindest nicht nach außen zeigte, wirkte nur umso anziehender auf andere. Demzufolge wurde Ichigo ein ums andere Mal Zeuge von lasziven Blicken oder als freundschaftlich getarnten Berührungen, deren Bezugsobjekt Ishida war. All dies stank Ichigo gewaltig und gab ihm – wie er fand – einen mehr als nur berechtigten Grund, Ishidas Verhalten und das seiner Mitmenschen ganz genau im Auge zu behalten.

Somit war für Ichigo jeder potenziell gefährlich. Nicht, dass er Ishida nicht vertraute oder ihm Böswilligkeit unterstellte, aber er kannte den Quincy lange genug, um zu wissen, dass sich andere seine Eigenarten zunutze machen könnten. Denn Ishidas aus seiner Sicht größte Schwachstelle war seine Höflichkeit. Er begegnete grundsätzlich jedem Menschen mit Respekt und Interesse, was bei dem anderen einen unwiderruflichen falschen Eindruck erwecken konnte. Zwar konnte Ishida bekanntermaßen auch anders und sein Gegenüber mit niederschmetternden Worten vor den Kopf stoßen. Jedoch galt dies nur gegenüber Männern, Frauen hingegen… konnte er einfach nichts abschlagen.

Würde Ishida deshalb mit versteckten Annäherungsversuchen konfrontiert werden, ließen es sein Quincy-bedingter Stolz und seine ritterlichen, zutiefst japanischen Tugenden nicht zu, dass er diese Person verletzte, sodass aus seinem Mund niemals ein „Nein", sondern stets ein indirektes „Vielleicht" oder schlimmstenfalls sogar ein „Ja" käme. Im Endeffekt würden die Hoffnungen des anderen um ein Vielfaches steigen, wenn nicht sogar in Erfüllung gehen, wenn Ishida nachgeben und seine eigenen Bedürfnisse vernachlässigen würde, um dessen Wunsch selbstlos zu erfüllen.

Erneut flammte die Wut in Ichigos Bauch auf, sodass er zornig die Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Ishida war echt ein verdammter Idiot und _er_ musste es ausbaden! Ichigo sah es schon kommen, dass es der Quincy wirklich irgendwann mit seiner Höflichkeit übertreiben würde und schlussendlich nicht anders könnte, als ihm den Laufpass zu geben, da er sich schon zu sehr in sein Verhalten gegenüber anderen verstrickt hatte. Er konnte sich aber immerhin nicht vorwerfen, dass er Ishida darüber nicht hatte aufklären wollen, aber jeder Versuch war von diesem im Keim als „unfundierter Blödsinn" erstickt worden.

War seine Befürchtung im Endeffekt somit bereits begründet, indem Ishida sich schon längst jemand anderen gesucht hatte? Ichigo hatte sich zwar all die Jahre mit seiner eigenen Erklärung zu beruhigen versucht, dass, solange Ishida bei ihm war, der Ernstfall noch nicht eingetreten war, aber was, wenn sie ihm nur die Augen vor der Wahrheit versperrt und er Ishida schon längst – vielleicht an Schwester Sugiyama – verloren hatte? Was, wenn er ihn nicht mehr…

Ichigo konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, verspürte stattdessen ein unerträgliches Stechen in seiner Brust. Der Schmerz wurde mit einem Mal so erdrückend, dass er glaubte, sein Herz würde aussetzen, während jeder Atemzug vergiftete Luft in seine Lungen trieb und sie mit Blei zu füllen schien. Seine Gedanken machten Ichigo schier wahnsinnig, sodass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass es endlich aufhörte, Ishida ihn einfach in die Arme nehmen und versichern würde, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauche. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah, Ishida stand einfach da, den Blick unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet, der jedoch keinerlei Regung verriet, sondern…

„Du bist wahrhaftig und mit Abstand der größte Idiot, der mir je begegnet ist, Kurosaki." Ishidas Stimme durchschnitt die unangenehme Stille mit kalter Präzision und dennoch mit einem Hauch von… Zuneigung? Verwirrt von diesem unterschwelligen Klang in den Worten des anderen vergaß Ichigo gänzlich, auf diese Beleidigung zu reagieren, starrte den anderen stattdessen einfach nur an. „Oder glaubst du tatsächlich, dass mich die Reize des weiblichen Geschlechts in irgendeiner Weise in meinem Verhalten beeinflussen könnten?" Fragend und mit leichtem Spott hob Ishida eine Augenbraue.

„Allerdings", entgegnete Ichigo, der allmählich seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, überzeugt. „Oder kannst du mir einen anderen Grund nennen, warum du Inoue nichts abschlagen kannst, für Rukia stets neue Kleider nähst und die dir untergebenen Schwestern besser behandelst als die dir gleich- oder höhergestellten Ärzte? Es liegt daran, dass sie Frauen sind und somit Brüste haben!"

„Mitnichten", verneinte Ishida trocken, verschaffte sich eine kunstvolle Pause, indem er seine Brille elegant auf seine Nasenwurzel schob, während er sich mit der anderen Hand auf einer Stuhllehne abstützte. „Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Vertretern der männlichen Spezies gründen sich meine Taten nicht auf primitivem sexuellen Verlangen und der Verblendung durch die offensichtlichen Reize des anderen Geschlechts, sondern allein auf dem Prinzip der Höflichkeit, Gleichberechtigung und des Respekts. Ich lehne es strikt ab, meine Mitmenschen nach ihrer Geschlechtszugehörigkeit und ihrem Äußeren zu bewerten oder deshalb zu bevorzugen."

„Du willst mir also weismachen, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, dass sie Frauen sind?", fragte Ichigo ungläubig, zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„In der Tat", bestätigte der Quincy. „Wie ich anderen gegenüber auftrete, ist deshalb allein abhängig von…"

„Du bist also absolut nicht an Frauen an sich interessiert?", schlussfolgerte Ichigo misstrauisch, konnte dieser Erkenntnis noch nicht so recht Glauben schenken.

„Nein", meinte Ishida mit einem leicht schnippischen Unterton. „Ist das für dich so überraschend?"

Ichigo überlegte kurz, schüttelte aber daraufhin den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht… Aber…"

„Dann siehst du doch mit Gewissheit auch den Fehler in deiner Schlussfolgerung ein, die du bezüglich Sugiyama-san und mir geäußert hast." Mit einem Schlag war Ishidas Stimme wieder so eisig wie zuvor, als sie Ichigos Worte unterbrochen hatte.

„Das ist etwas anderes", widersprach Ichigo bestimmt, wenn auch nicht überzeugend, sodass Ishidas Widerworte prompt folgten.

„Dies ist nichts anderes, Kurosaki! Es ist wider jede Logik, deine Behauptung nach meiner stichhaltigen Argumentation aufrechterhalten zu wollen."

„Du verstehst das nicht", wandte Ichigo beschwichtigend ein, doch der Quincy fuhr ihm erneut über den Mund.

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen, Kurosaki? Das Einzige, das für mich schlichtweg nicht begreiflich ist, ist deine absolut unbegründete Eifersucht!"

„Ich bin nicht –"

„Eifersüchtig? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Meinst du etwa, ich würde die Feindseligkeit in deinem Blick und die Veränderung deines Reiatsu, aufgewühlt und getränkt mit Aggression und Zorn, nicht bemerken, wann immer ich anderen lediglich die Hand zum Gruß reiche? Du _bist_ eifersüchtig, Kurosaki, und es erschließt sich mir nicht einmal warum. Habe ich dir jemals hinreichenden Anlass gegeben, mir zu misstrauen?"

Ichigo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, sondern…" Ichigo verstummte, wusste nicht recht, wie er das Folgende ausdrücken sollte. „Ich vertraue den anderen nicht, da ich weiß, wozu sie in der Lage sind."

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, Kurosaki", entgegnete Ishida.

„Jaah, das sieht man", meinte Ichigo sarkastisch. „Du bist total überarbeitet, schiebst eine zusätzliche Schicht nach der anderen und hast wegen des ganzen Stresses bereits sieben Kilo abgenommen! Wenn du dich nicht einmal um deine Gesundheit scherst, bezweifle ich, dass du dich vor anderen Einflüssen schützen kannst."

„Ich erledige meine Arbeit so, wie es von mir erwartet wird, und komme nur meiner Verantwortung nach. Dein Beschützerinstinkt ist an dieser Stelle unangebracht, Kurosaki."

„Deine Verantwortung liegt aber ebenso gegenüber dir selbst… und mir! Es pisst mich echt an, dass wir uns kaum noch sehen, obwohl wir im selben Krankenhaus arbeiten und in einer Wohnung leben, Ishida!", beschwerte sich Ichigo, in dessen Augen sich sowohl Wut als auch Frustration widerspiegelten.

Ishida blinzelte irritiert, war sich dieser Tatsache wohl bis gerade noch gar nicht bewusst gewesen, und Ichigo meinte, für einen kurzen Moment Schuld und Reue in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Diese Konsequenz lag nicht in meiner Absicht…", antwortete Ishida mit gedämpfter Stimme und in einer Weise, dass Ichigo wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. „Möglicherweise habe ich in letzter Zeit wirklich zu viel Zeit auf der Arbeit verbracht", räumte er schließlich ein, woraufhin Ichigo zufrieden nickte. „Ich werde sogleich beim Direktor eine Reduktion meiner Überstunden beantragen, _sofern_ du deine abstrusen und wahnwitzigen Unterstellungen zurücknimmst und es auch in Zukunft unterlässt, überhaupt solche Gedanken und Vermutungen zu entwickeln."

„Du verlangst von mir im Gegenzug ernsthaft, weniger eifersüchtig zu sein? Ist das deine einzige Sorge?", fragte Ichigo nach, nachdem Ishida seine merkwürdige Gegenforderung geäußert hatte.

„Meine einzige Sorge ist, dass wir daran scheitern, das zu bewahren, wofür wir uns all die Jahre selbst belogen haben, Kurosaki. Und ja, auch Eifersucht kann, wenn sie zu weit geht, diese Folge mit sich ziehen. Um dem vorzubeugen und da sie auf absolut unbegründeten Annahmen und einer fehlerhaften Wahrnehmung der Dinge deinerseits beruhen, erwarte ich – selbstverständlich nicht unmittelbar, aber doch in absehbarer Zeit – deine dauerhafte Abstandnahme von diesen Mutmaßungen und fehlgehenden Vorstellungen."

„Meinetwegen", brummte Ichigo nach kurzem Überlegen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es ein schwieriger Weg werden würde, die Forderung des Quincy zu erfüllen. „Aber auf dem Sofa schlafe ich nicht mehr!"

_譲れない_

_yuzurenai_

_I don't give in._

Ishida verdrehte innerlich die Augen, hatte er doch schon damit gerechnet, dass das Thema vom Anfang immer noch nicht begraben war und von Ichigo wieder aufgerollt werden würde. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte und wollte er dem Shinigami seine Forderung nicht abschlagen, denn – was der andere ja nicht zu wissen brauchte – ohne ihn waren die Nächte doch ziemlich einsam und ihr Bett kalt und leer… Natürlich vermisste er Ichigo, ebenso wie Ichigo ihn, doch wiederum verbot es ihm sein Stolz, dies zuzugeben, auch wenn er ahnte, dass der andere dies trotzdem wusste.

„Wenn es denn sein muss…", seufzte Ishida übertrieben laut, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln formten, das Ichigo, der offenbar auf eine derartige Geste gewartet hatte, mit einem breiten Grinsen erwiderte.

„Warum nicht gleich so, Ishida? Wenn du von Anfang einsichtig gewesen wärst, hätten wir die ganze unsinnige Diskussion um einiges verkürzen können."

Ishida schnaubte und fasste sich an seine Brille. „Nur, dass wir uns nicht falsch verstehen, aber dass ich dich aus deinem Exil entlasse, bedeutet nicht, dass ich deiner zugrundeliegenden Forderung meine Zustimmung erteile."

Offensichtlich verstimmt verdrehte Ichigo die Augen, wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, doch Ishida fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Trotzdem finde ich, dass wir trotz einiger Umwege wichtige Themen behandelt und essentielle Grundsätze geklärt haben. Demnach halte ich diese Diskussion weder für zeitraubend noch für unsinnig, sondern für eine notwendige Entwicklung von herausragender Bedeutung für –"

„Halt die Klappe, Ishida", unterbrach Ichigo genervt seine Erläuterungen.

„Kurosaki, es ist unhöflich, den Gesprächspartner zu unter–"

Doch weiter kam Ishida nicht.

Ichigo hatte den Raum zwischen ihnen mit zwei raschen Schritten geschlossen, mit seiner einen Hand die seine ergriffen und ihn zu sich herangezogen, ehe Ishida die kühle Wand in seinem Rücken und Ichigos stürmische Lippen auf seinen spürte, die ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hatten. Mit seiner anderen Hand fasste er halb zärtlich, halb besitzergreifend in seinen Nacken und drückte ihn mit einer solchen Kraft an seinen bebenden Körper, dass es für Ishida kein Entkommen gab.

Er war gefangen zwischen dem kalten Stein und Ichigos heißem Leib, seinen weichen Lippen, die die seinen in einen feurigen Kuss verwickelt hatten. Doch Ishida wehrte sich nicht, versuchte nicht einmal, Ichigos festem Griff zu entkommen, auch wenn in seinem Verstand die Alarmsirenen schrillten und ihn dazu bewegen wollten, Ichigo von sich zu stoßen und somit die von ihm ausgehende Gefahr für ihr Geheimnis zu bannen.

Stattdessen genoss er den Kuss, erwiderte ihn sogar und vergaß alle Sorgen, ihren Streit und jegliches mit ihm verbundene Risiko. Ihm war bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihm Ichigos Nähe wirklich gefehlt hatte, wie sehr sein Körper und auch seine Seele nach seiner Zuneigung verlangt hatten, sodass er nicht anders konnte, als sich ob all der Entbehrungen vollends diesem einen Moment hinzugeben.

Die Welt schien an ihnen vorbeizuziehen, eine halbe Ewigkeit verging, in der nur sie beide zählten, die Zeit ein dehnbares Kontinuum war und in ihr nichts existierte als ihre vereinten Münder, ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände und ihre Herzen, schlagend im gleichen Takt. Wenn Ishida, obwohl er an derart mystische Vorstellungen nicht glaubte, das Paradies beschreiben müsste, dann wäre es wohl dieser eine Moment… mit Ichigo.

„Krm krm."

Ishida blieb das Herz stehen. Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus, sein Körper schien ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen und sein Verstand setzte aus, sodass er sogar das Atmen vergaß.

Das kurzzeitige Bild vom Paradies zerbarst, hinterließ nichts als Leere und die Gewissheit, dass ihr Leben nun vorbei war. Direkt vom Himmel in die Hölle.

Er musste nicht erst seinen Kopf drehen, um zu wissen, wer dort in der Tür stand. Der tadelnde Unterton in dessen Räuspern war unverwechselbar und ließ nur einen möglichen Schluss zu, den allerschlimmsten.

„Unpünktlichkeit ist keine Tugend, Uryuu. Die zehn von dir angegebenen Minuten sind bereits seit über sechs Minuten verstrichen."

Übelkeit und Schwindel erfassten Ishida, ließen nur ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht zurück. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, nahm die Worte bloß am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr. Lediglich ein gemurmeltes „Scheiße…" von Ichigo sowie den Klang seines Namens, der ihn aus seinem apathischen Zustand riss, drangen zu ihm durch, während ein Satz immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf kreiste: Jetzt war alles aus.

„Ryuuken, ich…", setzte Ishida mit versucht fester Stimme an, die Augen auf den Direktor gerichtet, doch dieser unterbrach ihn.

„Nun, wie ich sehe, bist du beschäftigt." Mit abschätzendem Blick schien sein Vater die sich ihm bietende Situation aufzunehmen. „Allerdings ist es weder zweckmäßig noch angesichts der Tatsache, dass dies ein Krankenhaus ist, in dem ihr eurer beruflichen Beschäftigung nachgeht, angebracht, in der von mir bezahlten Arbeitszeit euren Dienst nicht zu verrichten oder zumindest die zur Verfügung gestellte arbeitsfreie Zeit zur Erholung zu nutzen und nicht zu…" Es folgte eine Pause, in der Ryuuken wohl nach der treffendsten Beschreibung suchte. „…körperlich erschöpfenden Tätigkeiten."

Als ob er jegliche Beherrschung über seine Gliedmaßen verloren hätte, fielen Ishidas Arme, die noch auf Ichigos Rücken geruht hatten, erschlafft zu seinen Seiten, während er unverwandt in die eisig blauen Augen seines Vaters blicke, die wie gewohnt jeglicher Emotion und Reaktion entbehrten. Sie waren aufgeflogen… Ryuuken mochte sich zwar äußerlich nichts anmerken lassen, doch er hatte ohne Zweifel genug gesehen, um die Konsequenzen zu ziehen, die Ishida seit jeher gefürchtet hatte.

Ichigo und er würden ihre Stellen verlieren, ihren Ruf… und da Ichigo sich schlussendlich die Schuld dafür geben, sich selbst dafür verachten und Ishida nicht mehr in die Augen würde sehen können, auch einander. All das, wofür er gekämpft und was er versucht hatte zu bewahren, war von einer Sekunde auf die andere zunichte gemacht worden. Mit Sicherheit würde ihnen Ryuuken als Direktor noch im nächsten Augenblick und mit sofortiger Wirkung ihre Kündigungen aussprechen und sie vor den Augen aller vor die Tür setzen.

Doch der Moment verstrich, Worte der Missbilligung und Suspendierung unterblieben. Ishida blinzelte irritiert. Wieso sagte Ryuuken nichts? Misstrauisch fixierte er sein Gegenüber, während Ichigos Blick zwischen ihm und dem Direktor wechselte, er sich offenbar ebenso wenig die Situation erklären konnte wie er.

Nach einer schier endlosen Stille brach Ryuuken schließlich mit einem dumpfen Räuspern sein Schweigen.

„Nun… Da du dich bereits verspätet hast und deine Pause…" – Ryuuken warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Aushang – „… seit exakt sechs Minuten beendet ist, besteht kein Grund, die Ausarbeitung des neuen Dienstplans, wegen der ich deine Anwesenheit erbeten habe, weiter aufzuschieben. Die Besprechung der Details erfolgt in meinem Büro."

Ishida nickte nur stumm, war zu mehr nicht in der Lage, konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, was das alles sollte. Wollte sein Vater ihn etwa nicht an Ort und Stelle entlassen, sondern in seinen offiziellen Räumen? Das Ganze lief überhaupt nicht so, wie er sich das schlimmste Szenario ausgemalt hatte. Ryuukens Taten und Absichten waren schlichtweg undurchschaubar und hatten ihn wahrlich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Der Ausgang der Situation war für ihn nicht mehr absehbar, was es ihm unmöglich machte, sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Ishida hasste Überraschungen und somit alles, was er nicht bis ins letzte Detail vorausplanen konnte. Solche Momente nährten in ihm die Unsicherheit und raubten ihm jeglichen Schutz. Und da sein Vater es stets verstand, diese Karte durch seine Unberechenbarkeit auszuspielen, hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zueinander niemals wirklich erwärmen können.

Ihm waren somit die Hände gebunden, sodass ihm keine andere Option blieb, als sich der Aufforderung seines Vaters zu fügen. Nichtsdestotrotz empfand er eine Spur der Erleichterung darüber, dass Ryuuken wohl zumindest Ichigo verschonen würde, an den er immerhin noch kein Wort gerichtet hatte.

„Und Kurosaki…" Ishida schluckte. So viel dazu… Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ichigo, der sich seit Ryuukens Erscheinen nicht einmal gerührt, sondern ihren Worten nur stumm gelauscht hatte, das Kommende der Situation angemessen entgegennehmen und nicht inadäquat reagieren würde…

„Deine Anwesenheit wird in der Notaufnahme erwartet", beendete Ryuuken den Satz in monotoner Gleichgültigkeit.

Ungläubig starrte Ishida seinen Vater an. Das… Das sollte es gewesen sein? Eine schlichte Aufforderung zur Arbeitsaufnahme? Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit… nichts. Sein Blick traf den Ichigos, dem seine Verwirrung ebenfalls offen im Gesicht stand und der daraufhin nur leicht mit den Schultern zuckte, sich aber endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte, ihn losließ und einen angemessenen Abstand von ihm einnahm. Allerdings hatte er entweder immer noch nicht seine Sprache wiedergefunden, wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte, ohne ihre Situation zu verschlimmern, oder wollte ihm das Reden überlassen.

Ishida war sich bewusst, dass es klüger wäre zu schweigen, da er die Antwort ohnehin nicht hören wollte, doch die Frage ließ ihm keine Ruhe, ließ ihn an nichts anderes mehr denken, sodass er es schlussendlich nicht mehr aushielt:

„Wirst du uns denn nicht entlassen?"

Scheinbar irritiert hob Ryuuken eine Augenbraue. „Aus welchem Anlass?"

„Ich… Wir… Was du gesehen hast…" Vergeblich versuchte Ishida, einen vernünftigen Satz zustande zu bringen und verfluchte sich innerlich für sein Versagen, das ihn vor seinem Vater und Ichigo so schwach und hilflos erscheinen ließ, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ist dies denn dein Wunsch?", erwiderte Ryuuken in monotonem Tonfall, schaute dabei abwechselnd die beiden jungen Ärzte an.

„Nein!", entgegnete Ishida vehement, hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick das Selbstbewusstsein in seiner Stimme wiedergefunden. „Ich dachte nur…"

„Wenn die aktuelle Gegebenheit Veranlassung für eine Kündigung gäbe, hätte ich sie schon unlängst ausgesprochen", fuhr Ryuuken ihm dazwischen.

Ishida stockte, war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Vater soeben richtig verstanden hatte. Hieß das etwa, dass…?

„Du weißt es also schon länger", wollte Ishida seine Vermutung bestätigt haben.

„Es war offensichtlich", antwortete Ryuuken schlicht, ohne jegliche Regung in der Stimme oder Mimik.

„_Wie_ lange?", bohrte Ishida nach, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte. Sein Vater kannte ihr Geheimnis seit… wer weiß wie lange und hatte sich nicht einmal etwas anmerken lassen. Sollte das im Endeffekt sogar bedeuten, dass er sich damit abgefunden, es vielleicht überdies akzeptiert hatte und seine Sorgen diesbezüglich all die Jahre umsonst gewesen waren? Er hatte Ryuuken nie unterschätzt, aber die Tatsache, dass dieser sein und Ichigos Geheimnis trotz seiner Vorsichtsmaßnahmen so einfach gelüftet hatte, machte Ishida wütend auf sich selbst.

Ryuuken beendete seine Gedanken, indem er, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen, antwortete: „Seit dem Verlust deiner Kräfte als Quincy."

Ishida fiel beinahe die Kinnlade hinunter und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass auch Ichigo stutzte. Denn obwohl sie bereits seit so vielen Jahren zusammenlebten, hatte er dem Shinigami nie alles erzählt, insbesondere nicht, wie lange er sich schon Ichigos Aufmerksamkeit erhofft hatte, während dieser ihn noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Wie hatte sein Vater also schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerken können, was für den Shinigami erst Jahre später erkennbar war? Dass diese Information nun doch an Ichigo gelangt war, würde dieser nun unter Garantie dazu nutzen, ihm dies bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Aber damals…", setzte Ishida deshalb irritiert an, doch Ryuuken schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Aus welchem Grund hätte ich dir sonst jeglichen Kontakt zu den Shinigami untersagen sollen, wenn nicht, um dich von Kurosaki fernzuhalten und wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen? Nachdem du jedoch dein Wort gebrochen hattest und ihm nach Hueco Mundo gefolgt warst, war es eindeutig, dass weitere erzieherische Maßnahmen ebenfalls ergebnislos bleiben würden. Dein Leben lag nicht länger in meiner Verantwortung und deine Taten sind mir auch heute gleichgültig, solange du deine Pflichten erfüllst."

„Hab ich doch gesagt, dass es deinem Vater schnuppe ist", schaltete sich plötzlich Ichigo ein, der es nun als sicher empfand, sein Schweigen zu brechen, und Ishida mit siegessicherem Grinsen demonstrierte, dass er recht gehabt hatte.

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache, Kurosaki", schalt ihn Ishida, dessen Finger seine Brille auf die Nasenwurzel schob und somit dafür sorgte, dass seine Augen hinter der Reflektion der Gläser verschwanden.

„Ist doch jetzt auch egal", winkte Ichigo ab, konnte sich das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Egal ist allein deine Meinung zu dieser Angelegenheit, Kuro–"

„Der Dienstplan, Uryuu", fuhr Ryuuken Ishida erneut dazwischen, was Ichigo innerlich schmunzeln ließ. Ishida ließ sich schließlich von absolut niemandem herumkommandieren oder das Wort abschneiden, ohne dass derjenige es bitter bereute, doch gegen seinen eigenen Vater schien er machtlos.

„Und auch dir empfehle ich, dich möglichst zeitnah in der Notaufnahme einzufinden, Kurosaki", fuhr der Direktor an ihn gewandt fort. „Mir sind bereits Beschwerden über einen Patienten herangetragen worden, der auf deine Behandlung besteht und in der Zwischenzeit die Schwesternschaft terrorisiert. Der kürzeste Weg dorthin führt ebenfalls zu meinem Büro." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Ryuuken von den beiden ab, signalisierte ihnen somit unmissverständlich, dass sie ihm ohne Widerworte folgen sollten.

Ichigo zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, was Ishida mit einem knappen Nicken erwiderte. Beide wussten, dass das Thema noch nicht vom Tisch war, aber Ryuukens Anweisungen waren eindeutig und sollten besser befolgt werden…

_悩んでいる時間なんかない_

_nayandeiru jikan nanka nai_

_There is no time to worry._

Bereits am anderen Ende des Flurs schlug ihnen der ohrenbetäubende Lärm aus der Notaufnahme entgegen. Schwestern und andere Verletzte, soweit sie konnten, flüchteten oder versuchten den aufgebrachten Patienten zu beruhigen, was aber offensichtlich nicht gelang, ihn stattdessen nur anzustacheln und sein Geschrei noch zu potenzieren schien.

„Neeeeein! Ich weigere mich! Ich will nur von Kurosaki Ichigo behandelt werden! Holen Sie ihn oder ich mache das hier…" Es folgte das Geräusch einer durch Menschen nachgeahmten Autoalarmanlage, nervig, schrill und… unverwechselbar.

Ichigos Instinkte rieten ihm zu fliehen, solange er noch konnte, aber mit Ryuuken, der ihn immer noch jederzeit feuern konnte, und Ishida, der ihn wegen seiner mangelnden Professionalität sonst noch wochenlang aufziehen würde, im Schlepptau war dies unmöglich und er dem Geschehen bereits so nah, dass er vom Insassen des Zimmers, aus dem der Krach kam, bereits entdeckt wurde.

„ICHIGO! DA, DA IST ER!" Er wedelte stürmisch mit der Hand und wippte aufgeregt auf seiner Liege herum. Ichigo wünschte sich hingegen nur, sich jetzt einfach in Luft auflösen zu können, was jedoch nicht geschah. „KOMM HER, MEIN JUNGE, UND VERARZTE DEINEN ARMEN VERLETZTEN VATER!"

„Kurosaki…", flüsterte Ishida bei dem Lärm unnötigerweise leise, „ist das…"

„Ja… leider…", seufzte Ichigo, dessen nächster Schritt durch die Tür sich anfühlte wie der letzte vor seiner Hinrichtung. Doch noch ehe er ein Grummeln als Begrüßung äußern konnte, hatte Isshin bereits seine Begleitung erblickt.

„Ryuuken, mein Lieber, und Uryuu, was für eine freudige Überraschung! Kommt doch herein und leistet unserem kleinen Familientreffen Gesellschaft!" Isshin überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung, Ryuuken und Ishida sahen jedoch eher so aus, als würden sie sich lieber erhängen.

Ichigo musste deshalb handeln, bevor sich die beiden aus dem Staub machen und ihn somit mit dem Verrückten allein lassen konnten… Es bedurfte dabei eines Kompromisses, den selbst sie nicht ablehnen konnten:

„Wenn du dann endlich die Klappe hältst…", stellte Ichigo die Bedingung, die Isshin mit einem überschwänglichen Nicken und strahlenden Augen annahm. Ishida und Ryuuken sahen sich geschlagen und schlossen nach kurzem Zögern um der Ruhe willen die Tür hinter sich.

„Also, Vater, wo tut es denn weh?", seufzte Ichigo, fuhr sich, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, mit der Hand durch die Haare. So viel Stress an einem Tag und dann auch noch das… Was auch immer er verbrochen haben mochte, aber das hatte er nicht verdient…

„Hier…", antwortete Isshin und zog einen Schmollmund, während er auf seine Stirn zeigte, auf der eine enorme Platzwunde zu sehen war. Irgendwo hatte er das doch heute schon mal gesehen… „Und hier", fügte er noch hinzu und zeigte auf sein Herz. „Du hast mich zwei Tage nicht angerufen. Mein Herz ist gebrochen." Eine Träne kullerte seine Wange hinunter.

„Lass den Schwachsinn, Vater, deshalb sind wir nicht hier!" Eine harte Faust auf Isshins Kopf sorgte vorerst für Ruhe, auch wenn die Blutung besorgniserregend zunahm.

„Deine Schläge sind noch besser geworden, Karin", nickte Ichigo anerkennend.

„Mit so einem Vollidioten zuhause ist das auch notwendig", erklärte Ichigos Schwester, legte ihren in sich zusammengeklappten Vater mit dem Oberkörper zurück auf die Liege.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Ichigo weiter, während er sich daran machte, die Wunde zu versorgen.

Karin schnaubte. „Das Übliche. Er wollte ein Buch aus der höchsten Reihe seines selbst gebastelten Schranks holen, der bei der Aktion umgefallen ist und ihn unter sich begraben hat. Nichts Wildes also. Er hat jedoch keine Ruhe gegeben, ehe ich ihn nicht hierher gebracht habe."

„Was bitteschön ist deine Definition von ‚Ruhe'?", warf Ishida irritiert ein.

„Yuzu war nicht zuhause und da ich sein Gejammer nicht allein ertragen wollte, habe ich seinem Betteln irgendwann nachgegeben… drei Stunden Blutverlust taten ihm dann doch nicht so gut…"

„Oh", machte Ishida nur, eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Erkenntnis.

„Jedenfalls wollte er eigentlich nur hierher, um…"

„… um dich und deinen Uryuu zum Abendessen nächsten Freitag einzuladen! Denn Freitag ist Familientag!", brüllte Isshin, dessen Bewusstlosigkeit nicht annähernd so lange gedauert hatte wie erhofft, wie auf Kommando und strahlte dabei über beide Ohren.

Ichigo hingegen beäugte seinen Vater misstrauisch und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„_Meinen_ Uryuu?"

„Natürlich, wen denn sonst?! Oder meinst du, Papa wüsste nicht, dass sein Ichigo mit dem Sohn seines alten Kumpels geht? Nicht wahr, Ryuuken?"

„Lass mich da raus."

Die Welt um Ichigo schien mit einem Mal in Zeitlupe an ihm vorbeizuziehen, während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen. Sein Vater wusste also von allem… Aber woher? Hatte Ryuuken es ihm erzählt? Absolut ausgeschlossen… Nur woher dann? Nun, zumindest erklärte das die schräge Karte zu seinem 24. Geburtstag letztes Jahr, in der er ihm viel Glück für sein weiteres „ZUSAMMEN leben ;D" mit Ishida wünschte, sowie den Jahresvorrat an Kondomen, den er als Geschenk erhalten hatte… Aber noch viel mehr als diese Frage störte ihn die Tatsache, dass ihre beiden Väter von ihnen gewusst und doch nichts gesagt hatten und sie somit wegen nichts und wieder nichts ihre Beziehung all die Jahre auf Ishidas Verlangen hin geheim gehalten hatten.

„Dann war also alles völlig umsonst?!", donnerte Ichigo und schickte Ishida einen todbringenden Blick. „Dieses ganze Versteckspiel, die Tatsache, dass du mich vom Bett auf die Couch verbannt hast, die –"

„Keine weiteren Details, Kurosaki", forderte Ryuuken.

„Wieso habt ihr auch nie den Mund aufgemacht, huh? Das hätte uns echt eine Menge erspart", richtete Ichigo seine Wut nun gegen ihre Väter.

„Ryuuken und ich hatten vereinbart, dass wir warten, bis ihr es uns aus freien Stücken selbst erzählt", erklärte Isshin beschwichtigend, wartete auf die Bestätigung Ryuukens.

„Ich habe diesem Vorschlag nie zugestimmt…"

„Ach, hab dich nicht so, alter Freund. Ist es nicht schön, als dass sich unsere Söhne gefunden haben, ihr Leben miteinander teilen wollen und wir somit alle eine große, glückliche Familie sind?" Isshins nahezu verliebter Blick jagte Ichigo eisige Schauer über den Rücken und auch Ryuuken schien alles andere als angetan von dieser Idee.

„Unglaublich…", äußerte Ryuuken nur, jedoch mit einem missbilligenden Unterton in der Stimme, während die Blicke aller anderen ungläubig auf Isshin gerichtet waren.

„Wie dem auch sei", überging Isshin den faden Kommentar seitens Ryuuken. „Nächste Woche um Punkt sieben Uhr abends erwarte ich euch. Wehe, ihr kommt nicht, ich weiß, wo ihr wohnt!"

„Bloß das nicht…", stöhnte Ichigo genervt, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatten es geschafft… Zumindest diese Hürde war genommen, die größte Last von seinen Schultern gefallen.

„Wir werden pünktlich da sein", fügte Ishida, in dessen Augen Ichigo ebenfalls Erleichterung sehen konnte, nach einem kurzen Räuspern hinzu.

„Dann ist ja alles klar", kommentierte Isshin freudestrahlend. „Jetzt muss nur noch die Blutung…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, da Karin ihn erneut bewusstlos geschlagen hatte.

„So, endlich Ruhe."

_生き様の 美学_

_ikizama no bigaku_

_The aesthetics of the way of life._

„Nun, schlussendlich war es doch ein erfolgreicher Tag, meinst du nicht?", fragte Ichigo, während er hinter sich die Tür aufhielt und Ishida ebenfalls das Krankenhaus verließ.

„Wenn du das sagst…"

„Jetzt sei nicht so, Ishida! Immerhin müssen wir uns nicht mehr verstecken, da unsere Väter eh schon von uns wissen, wir haben – wie du früher am Tag festgestellt hast – wichtige Punkte geklärt und am besten von allem: Ich muss nicht mehr auf dem Sofa schlafen!"

„Vielleicht überlege ich es mir noch mal…", meinte Ishida nachdenklich, woraufhin er Ichigos Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen fühlte.

„Wenn du das ernst meinst, gibt es einen Monat keinen Sex mehr", drohte Ichigo, schaute dem anderen finster in die Augen.

„Um mich mache ich mir da keine Sorgen…", entgegnete Ishida lässig.

„Ja klar, warum auch", entgegnete Ichigo mürrisch und ergriff im selben Moment die Hand des anderen.

„Was soll das werden, Kurosaki?" Erschrocken wollte Ishida seine Hand aus der des anderen ziehen, was jedoch fehlschlug.

„Ich halte deine Hand, was denn sonst?", antwortete Ichigo betont unwissend.

„Hör auf, mich zum Narren zu halten, Kurosaki. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht…"

„Entspann dich mal, Ishida. Wenn selbst unsere Väter uns nicht den Kopf abreißen, was soll noch großartig passieren? Also halt die Klappe und lauf einfach weiter."

„Du zerquetschst meine Hand, Kurosaki…"

„Du läufst sonst noch weg", erklärte Ichigo mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, das Ishida erwiderte.

„Besser wär's…"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Uryuu."

Ishida schnaubte, doch selbst das konnte Ichigos Stimmung nicht trüben.

Denn ganz gleich, wie verschieden ihre Vorstellungen von ihrer Beziehung auch waren, ganz gleich, wie häufig und heftig sie sich auch stritten, und ganz gleich wie ihre Zukunft auch miteinander aussehen mochte, war es von Anfang an töricht und gefährlich gewesen, sich aufeinander einzulassen. Und doch bereute Ichigo es keine Sekunde, denn mit Ishida an seiner Seite verbrachte er selbst in den dümmsten Momenten die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens.


	4. Silence

age: Ichigo (16), Ishida (16)  
genre: double-drabble, drama

_In Silence we go._

**4. Silence**

„Hey, Ishida! Lange nicht gesehen!"

Ichigo ließ sich neben den anderen fallen, schlug die Beine übereinander. Er grinste, brauchte Ishidas Kommentar nicht erst abzuwarten, um zu wissen, was der andere sagen würde.

„Schon gut, du hast Recht, ein Tag ist nicht lange… Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass du heute wirklich nichts verpasst hast. Nur ein paar schwächliche Arrancars in der Innenstadt. Trotzdem schade, dass du nicht dabei sein konntest…"

Eine kalte Windböe wehte durch sein Haar, klang in seinen Ohren wie ein für Ishida typisches zweifelndes Räuspern. Ichigo schluckte.

„Ohne dich… ist Kämpfen einfach nicht mehr dasselbe."

Er verstummte, erwartete wie immer keine Antwort von dem Quincy, kämpfte damit, die folgenden Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

Ishida blieb stumm, würde nie wieder ein Wort an ihn richten…

„Es ist nur… so still ohne dich."

Die unterdrückte Welle aus Emotionen brach ihren Damm, sodass Ichigo sich ob ihrer Stärke kraftlos nach vorne fallen ließ. Kühler Stein berührte seine Stirn, Tränen füllten seine Augen, doch er empfand keine Scham, nur die ihn erdrückende Schuld.

Denn das Einzige, das nunmehr Bedeutung für ihn hatte, seine Gedanken bestimmte, waren die drei eingravierten Worte, die vor seinen Augen verschwammen.

Ishida Uryuu, Quincy.

1


End file.
